PRUEBAS DEL AMOR
by emmie.lutz
Summary: isabella se va a vivir con charlie a forks, para guardar las apariencias, ya que ella no envejece, pero que sucedera, si en su mismo instituto va una familia de vampiros y uno de ellos se enamora de ella
1. Chapter 1

_**PRUEBAS DEL AMOR**_

_**mi primer y nuevo fic :)**_

_****__- bella, es hora de irnos- renee ya tenia todo listo_

_- bajo en un momento- grite para que me escuchara. estaba nerviosa ya que iré a vivir con charlie tenia que ir bien vestida y llevar cosas abrigadas creo que ya llevo haciendo mi maleta mas de 2 horas lo bueno que convencí a renee de no comprar el boleto hasta que ya estuviera lista o si no estuviera molesta_

_- ISABELLA SWAN ES HORA DE IRNOS- ya se estaba molestando eso no es bueno lo que si es bueno es que es que por fin termine mi valija _

_- BAJO ENSEGUIDA- dije gritando igual que ella._

_iré a forks estoy nerviosa y emocionada ya que nunca he ido ahí pero lo que renee y charlie me han contado es maravilloso hay infinidad de bosque y aunque no hay tanta población que en parte es bueno ya que así no llamare la atención pero no podre hacer amistades ya que no soy muy sociable quizás se deba a que no soy una humana normal o mejor dicho no soy humana ¿que soy? ni yo misma lo se aunque puedo ser muchas cosas por ejemplo: un tigre, un león, un gato, etc. en fin todo lo que yo quiera es bueno ser lo que sea que soy, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo es ya que si se enteran podrían hacerme daño no matarme ya que bueno soy inmortal eso tiene beneficios como desventajas una de ellas ver a las personas que amas morir o que te odien por ello una de mis madres una vez me dijo que había personas que matarían por ser como yo, pero la verdad yo me conformaría con una vida como la de todos encontrar a alguien que me entienda, que me ame y al final, morir. pero ahora soy feliz como estoy, charlie y rene, hacen mi vida lo mas humana posible, ya que humana seria imposible y ahora que phill se a casado con mama, el también es de mi familia es como otro papa y lo mejor de todo es que con ellos no tengo que ocultar lo que soy ya que ellos lo saben al principio se asustaron un poco y tardaron en acostumbrarse me han apoyado hasta ahora y es por eso que ahora me mudo a forks ya que ya que mis días en phoenix han terminado. he terminado la universidad y seria muy difícil explicar como aun parezco de 17 años y aunque amo el sol, quiero pasar tiempo con charlie y a parte en el bosque, ademas de que tengo el presentimiento de que estar en forks sera muy interesante._

_- ahora si estoy lista- dije a renee y phill. ellos han insistido demasiado en que no es necesario que vaya a forks, que seria mejor si nos mudáramos todos a ota parte en donde nadie nos conozca y así permanecer juntos, pero, eso seria injusto para charlie ya que el es algo así como un padre y yo soy como su hija, y casi no paso tiempo con el, solo lo veo cuando viene a verme._

_- cariño estas segura- note su tono de nostalgia._

_- no te preocupes mama estaré bien ademas nada me hará falta tengo el dinero que he ahorrado las veces que paso mucho tiempo en una ciudad y trabajo, te llamare lo prometo- dije a renee con una sonrisa. _

_tengo planeado que hacer con una pequeña parte de ese dinero ¡comprare un auto! amo la velocidad, así que ya lo he comprado solo tengo que recogerlo en settle._

_renee y phill me dejaron en el aeropuerto, tarde mas de lo que esperaba para llegar a settle, aquí solo tengo que recoger mi auto para llegar a mi destino. llegue a la compañía donde mi auto me esperaba, cuando entre, un chico me veía como alguien que ve a su actor favorito, se me acerco para hablarme era lindo pelo negro, ojos azules, piel pálida, pero nada que me sorprendiera._

_- buenos días, mi nombre es kevin, quiere que le muestre algún coche en especial?- hablo con el que supuse seria para el vendedor un tono coqueto._

_- no gracias, no sera necesario lo he comprado solo vengo a recibirlo, espero que ya este listo- dije con un tono verdaderamente sexy._

_nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre babear es asqueroso! y después, ya que se limpio la asquerosa baba se sonrojo diría que me sorprende pero muchos hombres lo han echo._

_- oh si, el auto esta listo solo necesito que firme unos papeles y podrá llevárselo-_

_- que bien, entre mas rápido mejor- dije avanzando a su escritorio._

_después de firmar los papeles que me dio recibí las llaves de mi auto y ahí estaba mi auto era tan perfecto pero que se espera de un lamborghini gallardo LP 570-4 en rojo ya que era mi color favorito ademas del azul, y aunque no me gusta llamar la atención quería algo rápido y perfecto._

_ahora ir a con charlie, y como esperaba el auto es rápido 320 km/h llegue a forks como en 4 horas llegue y charlie me esperaba afuera con sus brazos abiertos._

_- bells pequeña, al fin llegas de donde has sacado ese auto?- dijo feliz de que llegara pero preocupado de que lo haya robado aun no me perdona la ultima vez que robe uno._

_- hola charlie no te preocupes mi viaje ha ido genial gracias por preguntar y si también te extrañe- dije sarcástica, aunque sabia que preguntaría mas tarde._

_-me alegro que tu viaje haya ido bien pero dime y el auto?- _

_- charlie si lo que quieres saber es si lo robe, pues no estas equivocado, lo he comprado y lo he recogido en settle así que deja de preocuparte de acuerdo?. y no puedo creer que no confíes en mi- dije haciendo un puchero._

_- ok, vamos bella, te ayudo con tus cosas- dijo llevando 2 de mis maletas ya que yo había cargado las otras 2 la casa era muy linda pero cuando llegamos a la que seria mi habitación me sorprendí era muy linda, era color azul, con una cama individual, una vieja computadora de escritorio, un librero, un armario, no era muy grande pero era perfecta y tenia una ventana que tiene vista al bosque._

_- y que te perece te gusta?- pregunto charlie nervioso, supuse que seria ya que el no sabia como la quería pero tampoco pese en eso._

_-charlie es... perfecta- y lo abrace me correspondió al instante._

_- me alegro que te gustara bella, pero ahora tienes que dormir ya que hay cosas que hacer mañana que descanses me abrazo y me dio un beso y salio de la habitación._

_el día siguiente solo acomode mis cosas, charlie había ido a pescar con unos amigos así que estuve sola en casa, me la pase leyendo y cocinando para cuando charlie llegara, pero me quede dormida, así que, no lo vi llegar._


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRUEBAS DEL AMOR**_

_**primer **_**_día_**

**__**-bella... despierta- escuchaba una voz llamándome- bella es hora-

-cinco minutos mas charlie- dije dormida aun.

-esta bien bella pero tienes que despertar has dormido mucho y hoy entras al instituto- y accidentalmente me deje llevar por el sueño y me dormí de nuevo.

-bella... que ya despiertes- ahora no solo me hablaba, me zarandeaba- bella se nos hará tarde- decía charlie desesperado- BELLAA- esta vez si grito.

- que pasa charlie, ya estoy despierta- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-bells... tengo que ir a trabajar y tu al instituto así que ya DESPIERTA- y de nuevo a zarandearme.

-dame 5 minutos charlie- dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

-bella me has dicho eso en los últimos veinte minutos- cansado de estar levantándome

-esta bien- dije sin ganas- solo me daré un baño rápido- ahora si la parte difícil levantarme.

- no tardes bella no quiero volver solo a levantarte-

y salio de mi recamara cuando vio que iba por ropa para ponerme, me bañe rápido, ya que solo tarde 5 minutos baje con hambre y cuando le pregunte que había de comer dijo que cereal y sándwich así que comí cereal ya que hoy no quería pan, charlie ya tenia que irse así que solo me dio un beso y se fue. y así llego la hora de irme, solo me puse otro pantalón y unos converse. subí a mi bebe, puse mi canción favorita y salí lo mas rápido al instituto. llegue y mi auto era el mejor todos eran feos y viejos, los únicos que quizás competían un poco con el mio eran un volvo plateado y un BMW en rojo, pero en fin, me dirigí a la oficina, había una mujer muy amable, me dio mi horario, un plano de la escuela y me deseo suerte. salí de ahí con algo de prisa ya que se me haría tarde en lo que veía mi horario para ir a mi clase choque con algo muy duro casi caigo si no fuera por que alguien me sujeto.

-ouch, lo siento no vi por donde iba- dije sobando mi hombro ya que en el me golpee no dolía pero era costumbre supongo y fue en ese instante que me llego un olor familia "vampiros" voltee y los vi eran dos no puedo creer que me hayan encontrado

-oh no fue mi error estas bien? no te has lastimado?- dijo preocupadamente, ahora que los veo, no beben sangre humana, ya que no tienen los ojos dorados, el vampiro con el que choque, era alto, fuerte, pelo negro,corto, un poco rizado, de tez pálida, y con belleza sobrehumana.

-no te preocupes estoy bien solo fue un golpe- dije sonriendo, lo que hizo que el también lo hiciera

-estas segura?- pregunto el otro vampiro que venia con el, el era, musculoso pero no tanto como el otro, pelo rubio, rizado y un poco largo, ojos dorados lo que significa, que también bebe sangre animal.

-si enserio, no se preocupen, oh y soy isabella swan- dije para no ser descortés.

-yo soy jasper hale y el mi hermano- dijo el rubio, que fue cortado por su hermano.

-hola emmet cullen- contesto el grandote.

-cullen? que no son hermanos?- pregunte confundida.

-oh es que somos hijos adoptivos del doctor cullen- dijo jasper.

-oh, bien, creo que debería ir a clases ya que no quiero llegar tarde- dije la verdad ya que si falto y charlie se entera se molestara un poco.

-que clase tienes?- dijo emmett curioso.

- historia en el edificio 3- dije viendo mi horario.

-oh nosotros también podrías ir con nosotros y seguir hablando que dices?- dijo jasper con una sonrisa.

- bien no lo veo problema- dije ahora yo sonriendo.

toda la clase hablamos de cosas triviales, ya que yo sabia todo sobre la guerra de la que hablaban, ya que yo estuve ahí. ellos me hablaron de su familia y que andaban con sus hermanas, que realmente, no eran hermanas y yo les hable de renee, cherlie y phill. ambos son muy simpáticos, por lo menos conmigo lo han sido, hasta se podría decir que somos amigos o por lo menos nos hemos agradado, cuando la clase termino nos despedimos con un abrazo. la siguiente clase llego, fue fácil encontrar el edificio, pero alguien me hablo.

-hey, hola, tu debes ser isabella, mi nombre es erick, a que clase vas?- pregunto nervioso.

-oh, hola erick, dime bella, voy al edificio 7- dije avanzando ya que el me quitaba tiempo.

-te acompaño y así hablamos que dices?-dijo sonriendo

- em , si, como quieras, pero no es necesario, no quisiera que llegaras tarde por mi culpa- dije para que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad quería ir sola.

- oh, no, no hay problema- y fue conmigo.

en el camino se la paso haciendo preguntas sobre mis clases y diciendo cosas como "si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en preguntarme" o "si necesitas algo pídemelo" eso me molestaba, que parecía yo tonta o retrasada para no poder hacer mis propios trabajos? aunque se que lo decía por hacerme un favor y parecer amable pero en realidad me molesto un poco, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi clase hasta que se despidió. pase la hora haciendo garabatos ya que en realidad sabia de lo que hablaban y cuando termino mi sorpresa fue ver a erick ahí esperándome para llevarme a mi siguiente clase. así fue menos a la hora antes del almuerzo ya que me metí entre compañeros para que no me viera pero en el camino una chica se me atravesó lo bueno que estaba suficientemente lejos como para que erick no me encontrara.

-hola, tu eres isabella no? yo soy jessica- dijo con fingido entusiasmo

-hola dime bella- dije con una sonrisa.

- oh bien y que dices bella, te sientas con nosotros?- dijo como si de mi fuera a sacar un gran chisme

-em... si claro- dije dudando, ya que me esperara un interrogatorio de parte de cada miembro e la mesa

-jessica voy por mi almuerzo te alcanzo en un rato- dije caminando hacia otro lado

- esta bien-

no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia, hasta que vi la comida, se veía tan apetitosa, así que tome una poca de pasta, y pizza dos rebanadas y de tomar una soda que era lo que mas se me antojaba, y lleve una poca de ensalada para comer algo saludable, cuando me dirigía a pagar unos grandes brazos me levantaron antes de cualquier cosa pensé en quien podría hacerlo ya que con nadie tenia suficiente confianza.

- hola bella- dijo una voz muy familiar.

- hola emmett, bájame que tengo que pagar mi comida- dije riendo

- que comerás?- pregunto jasper que venia detras y me saludo con un abrazo.

- esto- dije mostrando mi comida- es delicioso- dije y se me hizo agua la boca, ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

- tu y quienes comeran eso?- dijo emmett m hizo sentir mal ya que me hizo pensar que comia mucho, pero en verdad, tengo hambre.

- yo sola hay algun problema?- dije un poco molesta.

- no pero si es mucho- dijo japer, ahora si, me sentia una gorda.

- oh tengo una idea ue tal si comes con nosotros?- dijo emmett sonrindo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_apuestas!_**

- em... creo que paso emmett, quede con jessica y su grupo- dije con desgane, ya que no quería comer con jessica, ya que se lo que me espera, pero tampoco quiero incomodarlos, porque aunque no huelo apetitosa para los vampiros, es mas no huelo a nada, seria incomodo que convivieran con una "humana".

- oh, vamos bella, ellos te comerán viva, te harán un gran interrogatorio de mil preguntas- dijo ahora jasper, y yo que pensaba que el era mas serio.

- mm no lo se- dije dudando.

- anda que todos quieren conocerte- dijo emmett que en realidad no le creí, ya que cuando voltee a su mesa solo una chica bajita, pelo negro rebelde, era la única que sonreía a los otros dos se les veía dudando y tensos.

- estas seguro de eso? o solo hablas por hablar?- pregunte y reí al ver su cara, cuando hice la segunda pregunta.

- oye también pienso antes de hablar-dijo para después, hacer un puchero, que provoco que riera mas.

- anda bella, esos chicos te mataran- continuo jasper, mire el reloj ya que llevábamos 10 minutos discutiendo y no pensaba seguir con esto, el almuerzo dura 30 minutos y tenia que alimentarme, así que tuve que hacerlo.

- esta bien chicos, tengo hambre y si seguimos aquí, no me dejaran comer- dije y ambos sonrieron.

- eso quiere decir que aceptas?- dijo emmett, son una gran sonrisa.

- exacto- sonreí yo igual.

para cuando me di cuenta, ya me llevaban con ellos, todos tenían ya su almuerzo, pero no entiendo para que, ya que ellos no comen comida.

-mira bella, ella es rosalie, mi novia, ya te habíamos hablado de ella- dijo emmett, ella era muy linda, rubia, voluptuosa, y me miraba enfadada, en estos momentos pienso que era mejor un interrogatorio echo por jessica.

- hola y si, tu hermana no?- pregunte a jasper.

- si, asi es y ella es alice mi novia- dijo jasper, señalando a la chica que había visto antes de venir, lo que me sorprendió, fue que alice se levanto y me abrazo, eso si que no lo esperaba.

- hola, isabella no?- dijo alice sonriendo.

- dime bella- dije con una sonrisa.

-oh bien- dijo volviendo a su asiento.

- y bella el es nuestro hermano edward- dijo emmett, como si en realidad quisiera que lo conociera.

- hola- dijo un chico cabello cobrizo rebelde, alto, musculoso, era lindo.

- hola soy bella- dije, ofreciéndole mi mano y sonriendo.

tomo mi mano- es un placer- y volvio a su asiento, yo tome un lugar entre emmett y edward

- bella, volviendo al tema de tu comida de hace rato, no creo que te lo termines- dijo emmett riendo

- puedes dejarnos a mi comida y a mi por un rato?- dije pareciendo enojada, aunque no lo estaba.

- oh, vamos bella, es que es mucho- sonrió emmett y vi un brillo en sus ojos- jasper te apuesto 100 dolares a que bella no termina ni la mitad de su comida- dijo sacando un billete de 100.

- bien apuesto a que si la termina- dijo ahora jasper sacando un billete de su billetera.

alice para aligerar el ambiente me hacia preguntas o mencionaba algo que nos interesara, lo que hizo que olvidara la dichosa apuesta y para cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia comida.

- SI, GANE!- dijo con la voz, mas alta de lo normal jasper, aunque tampoco grito.

- dije que no se metieran conmigo y mi comida, lo recuerdan?- dije ahora si, un poco molesta

- vamos bella, te comprare algo con el dinero, ya que por ti gane- dijo jasper feliz

- mm esta bien, pero ya no apuesten sobre mi chicos, esta bien?- dije haciendo un puchero

- bien bella, pero no puedo creer que si te lo hayas comido todo- dijo emmett asombrado

- emmett, tenia hambre- dije sonriendo

- mm esta bien, a la otra apuesto a que pides mas- dijo emmett

- QUE? ahora piensas que quiero mas?- dije ofendida

- jasper, puso su bandeja en frente de ti y tu seguiste comiendo- dijo emmett riendo

yo seguía comiendo? voltee y, mierda, si, lo hago. aleje esa bandeja de mi ya que no quería seguir comiendo y eso provoco que todos rieran, igual yo lo hice, pero deje de hacerlo cuando el timbre de entrada a clases sonó.

- eso significa que tengo que irme- dije despidiéndome de alice, jasper y emmett con un abrazo ya que rosalie y edward se habían ido

- adiós bells, te vemos después- dijo emmett

salí de ahí y vi mi horario, mi siguiente clase es biología,

- odio esta materia- dije para mi misma. cuando entre al salón, fui con el profesor a que firmara mi comprobante de asistencia y busque un asiento disponible, solo había uno y era junto a edward, el hermano de jasper y emmett, no me había dado cuenta de que iba aquí.

asi que no le vi tanto problema, aunque el nunca me hablo, así que puede que no le agrade, pero la verdad no me interesa mucho, con ser amiga de alice, emmett y jasper me basta.

- hola- lo oí hablarme, y yo pesando que no le agradaba.

- hola edward, te has venido desde antes?- dije volteando la cara para verlo.

- em... si un poco antes de que sonara el timbre, no quería llegar tarde- dijo sin voltear a verme, lo que hizo que volviera a creer que no le agradaba.

en esa clase ya no hablamos, en realidad tendría que hablar con el después, no he echo nada malo como para no agradarle, y todas mis clases pasaron rápido. cuando salí, que ya iba a mi auto escuche a emmett llamerme.

- bella ese es tu auto?-

- si que pasa con el?- dije fijándome de que no tuviera nada raro o diferente

- es genial, que dices, cuando traiga mi jeep mañana, jugamos unas carreras?- dijo con el mismo brillo que vi hace rato en la cafetería.

-si, claro emm, cuando quieras, sera un placer ganarte- dije riendo- ahora tengo que irme y hacer algo de comida para charlie- dije despidiendome

- adios bella, mañana sera, ven preparada- me grito

- perfecto emmett- me subí en mi coche y fui a casa


	4. Chapter 4

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_La chica nueva_**

**_EPOV_**

Leer pensamientos suele ser agotador, todos piensan y hablan de: "la chica nueva" aunque aun no la conocen, no se como pueden hablar de alguien, sin conocerlo, hoy la he visto en un pensamiento, es hermosa, aunque no la he visto en persona, ya me estaban molestando, tantos pensamientos, muchos de ellos, eran con ella en poca ropa, cuando pensaba bloquearlos, escuche uno extraño, "los cullen e isabella son amigos?" y estaban hablando con ella, emmett, que no me sorprende, ya que el es agradable, pero jasper? el aun no esta acostumbrado a los humanos, pero con ella se veía bien, no se de que hablaban, ya que el chico solo los veía, tender que preguntarle a mis hermanos de que hablaban mas tarde, después, en otro pensamiento, iban camino a su clase, pero ella los acompañaba, no se porque jasper no se alejo, ya que ella, es humana. las clases pasaron sin mas, en la hora del almuerzo, ellos pensaban en ir a buscarla, pero cuando la vieron, ambos se miraron y se levantaron de la mesa.

ella estaba sirviendo su alimento, que era mucho para ella sola, así que supongo, alguien mas comería también de ahí, emmett la levanto en cuanto ella puso su charola en la barra

- hola bella- dijo emmett desde atrás

- hola emmett, bájame que tengo que pagar mi comida- dijo riendo, se veía mas linda riendo

- que comerás?- pregunto jasper que iba detrás de emmett y la saludo con un abrazo

- esto- ella mostró su comida- es delicioso- y mis dos hermanos hicieron una mueca de asco

- tu y quienes comerán eso?- pregunto emmett, ya que sola no lo comería

- yo sola, algún problema?- dijo molestándose

- no, pero, si es mucho- dijo jasper, ella si que hacia a mis hermanos diferentes, jasper nunca ha hablado así conmigo.

- oh, tengo una idea que tal si comes con nosotros- dijo emmett sonriendo, yo y rosalie lo vimos sorprendidos y estábamos dudando "ella es una humana ¿que piensa emmett?" pensaba rosalie enojada.

- em... creo que paso, quede con jessica y su grupo- dijo como si no quisiera comer con ellos, pero eso no importaba, ya que ella no puede relacionarse con la familia. rosalie suspiro aliviada.

- oh, vamos bella, ellos te comerán viva, te harán un gran interrogatorio de mil preguntas- dijo ahora jasper, "vamos jasper nunca has insistido tanto, porque lo haces ahora" pensé.

- mm no lo se- demonios, ya esta dudando, tengo que hacer algo.

- anda que todos quieren conocerte- dijo emmett intentando convencerla.

- estas seguro de eso o solo hablas por hablar?- dijo después de voltear a la mesa a vernos, y con eso rosalie estaba que preparaba su muerte.

- oye también pienso antes de hablar- dijo emmett riendo, ya que ella también lo hacia.

- anda bella, que esos chicos te mataran- eso seria imposible, es mas posible que muera con nosotros.

- esta bien chicos, tengo hambre y si seguimos aquí, no me dejaran comer- dijo aceptando.

- eso quiere decir que aceptas- dijo emmett feliz, yo no veo que eso sea para alegrarse y rosalie tampoco.

- exacto- dijo sonriendo.

en poco tiempo llegaron a la mesa.

- mira bella, ella es rosalie, mi novia, ya te habíamos hablado de ella- dijo emmett. la chica volteo a verla y parecía un poco nerviosa pero estaría mas si leyera los pensamientos, ya que rosalie, no pensaba nada bueno.

- hola y si tu hermana, no?- pregunto a jasper, ya que supongo que se dio cuenta de como la miraba rosalie

- si, así es y ella es alice, mi novia- jasper, presento a alice, ya que rosalie estaba demasiado enfadada. alice se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazarla.

- hola, isabella no?- claro que ella lo sabia, solo que quería hablar con ella de algo.

- dime bella- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- oh bien- dijo alice, volviendo a su asiento.

- y bella, el es nuestro hermano, edward- "es linda y nos agrada edward, no la asustes, es mas, podrían ser muy buenos amigos" pensó emmett y no se a que se refiere a muy buenos amigos pero bien.

- hola- dije secamente.

- hola soy bella- dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tome. su toque era cálido, supongo que como cualquier humano.

- es un placer- y volví a mi asiento, ella se sentó entre emmett y yo.

- bella, volviendo al tema de tu comida de hace rato, no creo que te la termines- dijo emmett, ya que en verdad quería jugar, supongo que apostara, ya que su cabeza buscaba una cantidad.

- puedes dejarnos a mi comida y a mi por un rato?- dijo pareciendo enojada.

- oh vamos bella, es que es mucho- y emmett encontró el numero 100- jasper te apuesto 100 dolares, a que bella no termina ni la mitad de su comida- y emmett saco 100 dolares

- bien, apuesto a que si la termina- dijo jasper sacando 100 dolares.

alice para que bella olvidara la apuesta, hablo de cosas que a todos les interesaban tanto que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando salimos de la cafetería rose y yo.

- no lo puedo creer, vez como la tratan?, es humana, nada fuera del otro mundo- rose si que estaba enojada.

- vamos rose, ella no durara con nosotros- rosalie y yo no eramos los mejores amigos, pero en esta ocasión lo seriamos, solo para alejarla.

- es que no vez edward, hasta jasper, esta loco por ella- en eso tiene razón, jasper esta extraño, nunca se ha acercado tanto a un humano- edward iré a mi clase no tarda en tocar el timbre- dijo caminando por el pasillo

- esta bien- dije haciendo lo mismo.

cuando llegue no había tantos chicos, me senté en mi asiento y espere a que llegara el profesor, a los pocos minutos que el llego, entro la persona que menos espere, y el único asiento en el salón era junto a mi, bella se sentó y sentí la necesidad de hablarle.

- hola- dije ya que no se me ocurría nada mas.

- hola edward, te has venido desde antes?- dijo volteando para verme

- em... si un poco antes de que sonara el timbre, no quería llegar tarde- dije sin voltear a verla y ella no dijo nada mas, así que yo tampoco.

termino la clase y ya no nos hablamos, mis demás clases fueron de lo mas aburridas. cuando salimos, vimos a bella ir a un auto, era nuevo, así que ya que nadie se acercaba mucho a el, supuse que seria de ella.

- bella ese es tu auto?- pregunto emmett hablándole a bella.

- si, que pasa con el?- pregunto analizándolo.

- es genial, que dices, cuando traiga mi jeep mañana, jugamos unas carreras?- dijo emmett, siempre pensando en divertirse, aunque no creo que ella acepte.

-si, claro emm, cuando quieras, sera un placer ganarte- dijo riendo- ahora tengo que irme y hacer algo de comida para charlie- dijo despidiéndose.

- adiós bella, mañana sera, ven preparada- le grito emmett

- perfecto emmett- subió al coche y se fue.

todo el camino, emmett pensaba en la carrera de mañana, rosalie en como seria si ella arreglara ese coche y como hacerlo ya que ella no podrá comprarlo, carlisle no lo permitirá, alice en ir de compras con bella, jasper en que ahora tiene una amiga humana, y todos en bella.

cuando llegamos alice fue directo al teléfono, emmett y jasper a sus videojuegos, rosalie al garaje y yo a mi piano. todo fue bien pero de pronto alice nos pidió el teléfono a todos, y nos lo devolvió con el numero de bella en la agenda.

- como lo conseguiste?- dijo emmett sorprendido.

- charlie me lo dio- dijo simplemente.

- como?- pregunte ahora yo.

- fácil llame a la estación de policía, pedí que me comunicaran con charlie swan, y se lo pedí, al principio dudo, pero accedió y me lo dio- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, llamar a la policía para pedir un numero telefónico, aunque, viniendo de alice no me sorprende mucho.

- hola bella- dijo alice, ahora llamo a bella.

- quien habla?- pregunto bella

- soy alice, acuérdate de mi bella- dijo alice ofendida de que bella no la recordara

- te recuerdo alice, pero yo no te di mi numero- dijo bella confundida.

- oh eso charlie me lo ha dado- dijo simplemente

- mi padre? porque?- pregunto bella aun mas confundida por lo que escuche.

- lo he llamado a la estación de policía y se lo he pedido y me lo dio- dijo feliz recordando como consiguió su teléfono

- y para que querías mu numero, como para no esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto bella

- oh cierto, bella quieres ir de compras?-

- solo para eso llamaste alice?- pregunto bella, subiendo la voz.

- si- "que no es ovio" pensó alice

- alice creo que paso, que tal otro día, es que, aun no he terminado de hacer la comida y tenia planeado limpiar un poco-

- esta bien bella- dijo alice ella había tenido una vicion en la que salían de compras así que si irían.

- bien adiós alice- de despidió bella.

- adiós bella- dijo alice pensando en que hacer, si ir por ella, o esperar algo y decidió esperar.

después de 1 hora aproximadamente alice recibió una llamada

- hola bella, que pasa?- pregunto alice, aunque ya sabia porque llamaba.

- alice, necesito tu ayuda y de los chicos, podrían venir lo mas pronto posible?- dijo angustiada y eso nos preocupo.

- bien, iremos pronto, adiós- colgó y ya todos estábamos en el coche, para ir a casa de bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_remodelacion_**

**_BPOV_**

llegue a casa, charlie no estaba, el llega en la noche, tengo antojo de un bizcocho de los que hacia renee con chocolate desde ayer así que, empece a mezclar los ingredientes, ya que tenia lista la mezcla, la metí en el horno y espere, cuando pensaba ir a ver el bizcocho recibí una llamada, el numero no me era conocido, pero conteste.

- hola bella- esa voz me es familiar, pero no lo recuerdo.

- quien habla?- pregunte ya que no la logre distinguir.

- soy alice, acuérdate de mi bella- alice? como sabe mi numero?

- te recuerdo alice, pero, yo no te di mi numero- dije confundida.

- oh eso, charlie me lo ha dado- dijo simplemente.

- mi padre? porque?- tendré que hablar con charlie, porque se lo dio?

- lo he llamado a la estación de policía, se lo he pedido y me lo ha dado- dijo llamar a la estación de policía?

- y para que querías mi numero, como para no esperar a mañana?-

- oh cierto, bella quieres ir de compras?- QUE? PARA ESO LLAMO?

- solo para eso llamaste alice?- dije subiendo la voz

- si- como puede llamar solo por eso?

- alice creo que paso, que tal otro día, es que, aun no he terminado de hacer la comida y tenia planeado limpiar un poco- no quería ir de compras, y, diablos, mi bizcocho, me levante y fui a paso apresurado a la cocina, ya que había subido a mi remara desde hace rato.

- esta bien bella-

- adiós alice- dije y corte la llamada en cuanto escuche que dijo adiós.

cuando llegue a la cocina había un desastre, del horno, no se como, salio fuego y quemo parte de la cocina de charlie, logre apagarlo y todo estaba horrible, ahora necesitábamos una cocina nueva. después de pensar un rato en que hacer decidí llamar a alice que era el numero que tenia, ella me ayudaría.

marque su numero y contesto en seguida

- hola bella, que pasa?-

- alice, necesito tu ayuda y de los chicos, podrían venir lo mas pronto posible?- dije angustiada ya que no sabia que hacer realmente.

- bien, iremos pronto, adiós- y colgó. espere unos 30 minutos cuando vi un jeep aparcar, y de ahí vi salir a emmett, jasper, alice y edward todos un poco preocupados.

- que paso bella?- pregunto emmett preocupado.

- he quemado la cocina, necesito que me ayuden, podrían?- pregunte ya que si no lo hacen charlie llegara y se molestara por no poner suficiente atención en lo que hago.

- claro bella, que hacemos?- dijo ahora jasper mas relajado.

-bien, ustedes podrían quitar los muebles de la cocina, mientras, alice y yo vamos a comprar una nueva- todos asintieron.

- bien, vamos alice- dije tomando las llaves de mi auto.

- en tu auto?- pregunto alice.

- si en que otro?- pregunte, ya que el jeep, que yo sepa, es de emmett.

- en el jeep-

- vamos alice el mio es rápido- dije ya subiendo en el.

- esta bien- dijo subiendo en el asiento de copiloto

nos fuimos lo mas rápido que pude ir a port angeles, que era lo mas cercano para comprar cosas, en especial, si era urgente como en este momento. entramos y desde que llegamos, sabia que no encontraría una igual, ya que la cocina que charlie tenia, era muy vieja.

- buenos días le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto un vendedor de la tienda.

- queremos ver cocinas- dije y en ese momento el vendedor nos llevo al área donde estaban los muebles para la cocinas

- cual crees que sera mejor alice?- le pregunte, ya que no había dicho una palabra desde que llegamos

- sabes que con cualquiera de estas cocinas, charlie se dará cuenta no?- pregunto creyendo que no lo había pensado.

- si alice, lo se- dije sonriendo, ya que ella se preocupaba igual, por eso.

- esa es linda, pero no lo suficiente, aquella me gusta, pero el color no quedara con la mesa, el refrigerador y eso, así que también hay que cambiar los demás muebles que dices?- dijo todo sin respirar y señalando los muebles.

- todo?- si lo cambiamos todo, charlie se molestara aun mas, ya que no le gusta que gaste en cosas que en verdad no necesitamos.

- si bella, si lo que te preocupa es charlie, igual se molestara, así que, que dices?- pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta.

- esta bien alice- dije y con eso alice empezó a pedir los nuevos muebles de la cocina. salimos de ahí con un camión siguiéndonos, tuve que pagar extra para que lo llevaran el mismo rato, pero todo por charlie. cuando llegamos, los chicos esperaban afuera con un montón de madera, supongo que los restos de la cocina. después de que los trabajadores bajaran los nuevos muebles, les di "propina" de nuevo y se fueron. los chicos ya habían sacado todos los muebles, ya que alice los llamo y les dijo.

- ahora chicos, saben como poner una cocina?- pregunte y ellos asintieron, lo que me reconforto mucho, ya que yo no lo se.

- bella me dejas re acomodar a mi?- pregunto alice sonriendo.

- esta bien alice, yo no sabría como- dije la verdad

alice le daba ordenes a los chicos y ellos movían, intente ayudar pero no me dejaron, que por que soy mujer, no terminaron en un buen rato y cuando lo hicieron me avisaron para que fuera a ver como quedo. se veía mejor puesta ahora que cuando la compramos, era color chocolate con toques en plateado, era muy linda. ya era tarde así que los chicos decidieron irse alegando que no querían estar para cuando charlie se diera cuenta del gran cambio

- están seguros que prefieren dejarme morir sola?-

- bells, no morirás, solo sufrirás un poco- dijo emmett riendo

- si bella, así que adiós- dijo esta vez alice subiendo al jeep.

- y no olvides lo de mañana- dijo emmett recordándome la carrera y abrazándome para irse

- no se si sobreviva mañana, pero no lo olvido emm- dije riendo

- adiós bella, cuídate- dijo jasper dándome otro abrazo.

- adiós jazz, lo intentare- dije despidiéndome.

- adiós bella- dijo edward sin mas

- adiós edward- el ayudo en poner los muebles, pero en ningún momento me hablo, así que yo tampoco lo hice. y espere a que charlie llegara ya que lo haría en cualquier momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_herida_**

**_BPOV_**

**_-_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- ese grito lo espero desde hace 10 minutos, que fue cuando charlie entro a casa. baje las escaleras un poco lento ya que aun no quiero ese regaño.

- que pasa charlie?- dije haciéndome la que no se.

- que le paso a la cocina?- pregunto con calma

- a la cocina?- pregunte ya que no sabia si decirle lo de su cocina o omitirlo.

- si a la cocina- dijo el con menos calma que antes- que le paso?-

- es difícil de explicar-

- isabella que le paso a mi cocina?-

- charlie lo siento, pero es que cuando ya venia a ver el bizcocho, recibí una llamada y tarde mucho con ella, entonce cuando vine, ya estaba en fuego parte de tu cocina- dije tan rápido como pude

- isabella, mas lento y que se entienda-

- esta bien- suspire- estaba haciendo un bizcocho, cuando recibí una llamada, esa llamada fue un tanto larga y se me olvido que tenia el bizcocho, cuando corte vine a verlo y parte de tu cocina se incendiaba- dije para que lo entendiera

- INCENDIASTE MI COCINA?- charlie estaba en shock

- charlie en mi defensa, fue un accidente-

- isabella estas castigada y no solo por incendiar mi cocina, si no que también, por cambiarla sin consultármelo- dijo enojado

- pero charlie- no me dejo terminar

- pero nada isabella, ve a tu cuarto que mañana yo te llevare al instituto, no usaras tu auto en toda la semana-

- pero- y de nuevo, al parecer hoy es el día de no dejar terminar a bella para charlie.

- y agradece que no es mas tiempo, ahora a tu cuarto-

estuve en mi cuarto hasta que charlie se quedo dormido, estaba enojada y no podría dormir, no podre usar mi auto? eso es injusto, ademas de que mañana es la carrera. desde que llegue a forks no he ido al bosque y ahora que charlie esta dormido no pasara nada, me acerque a la ventana y pensé en un ave, eso hago para transformarme, pensar en lo que quiero ser. ya que estuve transformada salí por mi ventana, cuando llegue al bosque me convertí en un puma y corrí lo mas rápido que podía, que claro era mas rápida que cualquier animal y también fuerte. como humana nunca he usado completamente mi fuerza ni mi velocidad, pero si soy mas fuerte y rápida que un humano, eso es seguro, y que algunos vampiros también ya que he ganado peleas con ellos muy fácilmente, aunque claro he usado algunos de mis dones, ya que tengo varios, no son tan malos para mi, pero depende de como los use, lo son para el enemigo. y algo me saco de mis pensamientos, ese algo era edward cullen tratando de matarme, claro, cree que soy un animal, "ahora que hago?" pensé "no puedo transformarme en otro animal ya que si lo hago sera inevitable que investiguen" tenia que hacer algo y en el momento en el que el se volvió a lanzar para atacarme, lo esquive, pero fue inevitable que me hiciera unas heridas en el brazo, trate de huir pero el no paraba de lanzarse y atacarme, en un momento que trate de alejarlo me hizo una herida en la espalda, estaba cansada y no lo quería lastimar lo, pero el me lastimaba, así que lo lance con un poco de fuerza y se estrello en un árbol un poco alejado, así que salí corriendo sin dejar olor para que no pudiera seguirme, cuando estuve lo bastante alejada me transforme en humana, tenia que volver a casa. camine sin rumbo fijo. cuando llegue charlie aun no despertaba, entre por la ventana de mi cuarto tratando de que ni mi brazo, ni mi espalda tocaran algo, pero me lastime varias veces, cuando logre entrar a mi recamara, el despertador de charlie sonó, me acomode en mi cama ya que estaba un poco cansada, escuche que charlie se levantaba y venia a mi recamara.

- isabella despierta, que hoy yo te llevare al instituto- dijo con voz ronca

- charlie no quiero ir- dije cansada y con dolor, esas heridas tardaran en curarse.

- que te pasa isabella?- pregunto por mi tono de voz

- no es nada charlie- pero el no me creyó

- que tienes bella?- ya se estaba preocupando

- es solo que me caí- dije lo mas sincera posible

- te lastimaste?- charlie me destapo y vio mi brazo- isabella que te paso?- estaba muy preocupado

- charlie no es nada-

-que no es nada isabella, que te ha pasado?-

- salí al bosque, choque con algo y me lastime, eso es todo- dije ya que en parte es verdad

- vas a ir a la escuela?- pregunto ya que el, nunca me obligaría a nada y menos si estoy lastimada.

- si iré, me llevaras?- dije, ya que es demasiado castigo estar lesionada.

- se lo que piensas isabella y lo pensé un poco, ya teníamos que re modelar, así que, quieres que te levante el castigo?-

- claro charlie, te prometo que te consultare todo-

- esta bien, ahora levántate que tienes que ir al instituto-

- bien-


	7. Chapter 7

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_la carrera_**

**_BPOV_**

**__**prepararme fue un caos, el dolor en mi espalda era de lo peor, lo bueno que la herida en mi brazo era solo un rasguño, claro, si la comparas con la de mi espalda. tarde unos 15 minutos cambiándome, eso era mucho ya que yo siempre tardo unos 5, cuando baje charlie estaba desayunando, yo tenia hambre pero tampoco tenia ganas de cereal, así que hice sándwich.

- te duele el brazo?- pregunto charlie que siempre se preocupa por mi

- solo es un rasguño, no es para tanto-

- bien, bells, me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, de acuerdo?-

- esta bien charlie, adiós y deja de preocuparte-

un rato después salí al instituto, tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar, ya que el pueblo es chico y mi auto rápido. cuando llegue había varios autos, el que distinguí fue el jeep de emmett y el volvo de ayer, no se exactamente de quien es, pero también es lindo. entre y fui a mi primer clase que era historia y me tocaba con los chicos. después de un rato de hacer garabatos me hablaron.

- hey bells, como te ha ido?- pregunto jazz

- si bella, como haz sobrevivido?- rió emmett

- aunque no lo crean, lo tuve que convencer para que no me quitara mi auto, por una semana- dije sonriendo orgullosa por mi logro

- entonces, estuvimos apunto de no tener nuestra carrera?-

- así es-

- bella pero lo convenciste, eso es lo importante- dijo emmett, dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo, no era fuerte pero aun así dolía por la herida

- ouch- no pude evitar quejarme, y moví mi brazo.

- que tienes bella?- pregunto jasper preocupado.

- no es nada, solo me caí y me lastime un poco- dije con una mueca ya que emmett hizo que doliera

- estas segura?- dijo emmett también con preocupación

- si, solo es eso-

- podemos ver?- dijo jasper

- chicos no es necesario-

- esta bien- emmett se rindió. después ya no hablamos mucho en esa clase ya que ellos estaban observando todo lo que hacia, eso no era tan malo, ya que ellos no sabían que su "hermano" fue el que me ataco. cuando la clase acabo, emmett me dio un abrazo me dolió demasiado, yo solo sonreí, pero jasper solo me dio un beso, nada de abrazo que fue lo que agradecí ya que si me hubiera abrazado no lo hubiera soportado. las demás clases hasta el almuerzo fueron normal, en el almuerzo fui por mi comida, jessica me hizo señas para que fuera a su mesa y emmett también, decidí rechazar la idea de ir con ellos para no estar tan cerca de edward.

- hola bella- dijo jessica- me alegro que te sentaras con nosotros-

- gracias-

el almuerzo fue de lo peor todos haciendo un interrogatorio, menos una chica, su nombre era angela, ella es muy linda. los chicos se me invitaban a salir, acepte ir a una playa, ya que también ira angela. cuando sonó el timbre lo agradecí, fui a mi salón y estaba casi no había estudiantes, me senté en mi lugar y me recargue un poco en la silla, eso fue lo peor ya que el dolor me invadió, en eso entro "edward mata bella's cullen" me reí por mi pequeña broma.

- hola- dijo a mi lado

-hola- respondí sin interés, ya que el no volverá a hablar

- dicen que nevara- dijo para empezar un tema de conversación, pero yo no pude evitar estremecerme por su tema.

- no me gusta la lluvia-

- y vives en el lugar mas lluvioso de los estados unidos- rió- entonces porque viniste?

- es difícil-

- puedo entenderlo-

suspire- mi madre se volvió a casar-

- el no te agrada- me veía fijamente

- phill me agrada- dije, ya que phill, era como otro papa

- entonces no lo entiendo- dijo frustrado

- el es beisbolista, viaja mucho y mama quería ir con el-

- ella te mando aquí?-

- no, lo que pasa es que a mi no me gustaba verla triste, por que ella queria ir con el, así que vine con charlie- y en eso sonó el timbre, tome mis cosas y camine

- y ahora tu eres infeliz- me venia siguiendo?

- yo no soy infeliz- y llegue rápido a mi siguiente clase- adiós edward-

- adiós bella- y se fue.

las otras clases fueron normales, como siempre, cuando sonó el timbre de salida me alegre ya que la carrera venia, salí del instituto y emmett ya me esperaba.

- lista?-

- siempre, listo?-

- siempre- y reímos

salimos de ahí y fuimos a la carretera, donde no habría nadie, yo esperaba en mi auto y emmett en el suyo, ya que estábamos listos, alice se puso a contar hasta 3 y en cuanto termino de contar ya habíamos salido, al principio emmett llevaba la delantera ya que yo no quería forzar mucho mi auto, pero cuando íbamos a dar una vuelta lo alcance y cuando llegamos a la meta, el ya había quedado muy por detrás.

- no es justo- decía emmett un poco molesto.

- emmett no hice trampa si es a lo que te refieres así que gane- dije feliz y saltando de la alegría.

- felicidades bella- dijo alice y me abrazo, en eso, vino emmett y nos levanto a ambas, me dolían tanto las heridas, que no se que me paso pero de pronto vi todo oscuro y escuchaba voces muy lejanas que decían mi nombre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_PRUEBAS DE AMOR_**

**_sentimientos encontrados_**

**_(n/a: edward sabe que los cullen son vampiros ya que ellos tienen un olor diferente al de los humanos y sabe que son "vegetarianos" por que tienen ojos dorados por la sangre animal y si bebieran sangre humana los tendrían rojos, y bella si puede que sea metaforma o cambia forma... si tienen dudas de lo que sea del fic pregunten)_**

**_EPOV_**

Mis hermanos y yo habíamos ido de caza ya que teníamos una semana sin ir, cada quien fue por su lado, yo fui en busca de unos siervos cuando olí a un puma que desde hace rato precentia era un olor especial, no lo tome en cuenta ya que es comida. cuando lo vi corría muy rápido, supuse que me había visto, así que fui tras el, lo alcance y lo lance, no tan fuerte, pero si utilice un poco mi fuerza, el animal se me quedaba mirando preocupado ya que le daré caza, me lance a el, pero me esquivo con mucha rapidez, logre hacerle unas heridas en una de sus patas delanteras, volví a lanzarme ya que quería huir, me lance acorralándolo pero nada, el seguía esquivando me, intento atacarme y logre hacerle otras heridas, el puma se levanto y vino hacia mi, me lanzo con una gran fuerza que hizo que me estrellara contra un árbol, el puma corrió de tal manera, que en un minuto, ya no se veía ni olía, mis hermanos al oír el ruido que provoque vinieron y me vieron sobre el árbol.

- que a pasado edward?- pregunto mi hermana, que ya sabia que había pasado ya que había tenido una vicion sobre esto.

- ya lo sabes alice- dije simplemente

- vamos edward te gano un puma- dijo mi hermana y todos me vieron

- era fuerte y rápido- me arrepentí de haberlo dicho ya que todos rieron

- edward un puma, enserio?- emmett reía a carcajadas

- he dicho era mas rápido y fuerte que cualquier otro- dije ahora enojado.

cuando todos ya habíamos terminado de cazar fuimos a casa, todo ese rato había sido un desastre, emmett y jasper hacían bromas sobre mi, alice y rosalie hacían sus cosas, pero, reían por los chistes de los chicos, que claro, eran sobre mi. cuando llego la hora del instituto, me alegre ya que podría ver a bella, estoy mal porque querría yo verla?. las clases se me habían pasado de lo mas lento, al llegar la hora del almuerzo todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa, cuando emmett vio entrar a bella, empezó a agitar sus brazos, ella lo miro y señalo con la mirada a la mesa de jessica stanley, me sentí mal de que no quisiera sentarse con nosotros. a la hora de biología entre un poco después que ella, me senté y ahora si iba a hablar con ella.

- hola-

- hola- dijo sin interés de hablarme

- dicen que nevara- seguí con el primer tema que cruzo mi mente, ella se estremeció pude notar que no le gusta el frió

- no me gusta la lluvia- entonces por que vino, si en forks es lo único que hay, lluvia?

- vives en el lugar mas lluvioso de los estados unidos- reí- entonces porque viniste?- quería saber todo de ella

- es difícil-

- puedo entenderlo-

suspiro- mi madre se volvió a casar-

- el no te agrada- eso era fácil.

- phill me agrada- ahora no lo entiendo.

- entonces no lo entiendo- dije frustrado

- el es beisbolista, viaja mucho y mama quería ir con el-

- ella te mando aquí?- porque la mando aquí?

- no, lo que pasa es que a mi no me gustaba verla triste, por que ella quería ir con el, así que vine con charlie- y en eso sonó el timbre, tomo sus cosas, camino y yo la seguí.

- y ahora tu eres infeliz- ella se sorprendió de que fuera tras ella

- yo no soy infeliz- en eso llegamos a su clase- adiós edward- me gusta como dice mi nombre

- adiós bella- y me fui a mi siguiente clase, esas horas no puse atención por pensar en ella, bella tenia algo diferente, ella era especial. para cuando me di cuenta era la hora de la salida, salí del instituto con mis hermanos, bella iba a su auto, volteo y nos vio.

- lista?- pregunto emmett, lo olvidaba la carrera es hoy.

- siempre, listo?- no quería que hicieran esa carrera, si le pasa algo?

- siempre- y rieron ambos porque emmett le copio la respuesta.

fuimos a una carretera, no había otros autos, así que no habría problemas si corren aquí, bella esperaba en su auto a que emmett estuviera listo, cuando lo estuvo alice contó hasta 3 y ambos avanzaron, al principio emmett llevaba la delantera, en una curva bella lo adelanto y cuando llegaron a la meta emmett ya iba muy por detrás.

- no es justo- "necesito uno de esos" decía y pensaba emmett un poco molesto

-emmett no hice trampa si es a lo que te refieres, así que, gane- dijo feliz y saltando de la alegría, se veía tan linda.

- felicidades bella- alice la abrazo, jasper sentía dolor y fue cuando emmett llego y las levanto a ambas, jasper sintió mas dolor del que un humano puede llegar a sentir y en eso bella se desmayo, todos la mirábamos e intentábamos despertarla, pero creí que seria mejor que la lleváramos a casa.

- hay que llevarla a casa y que carlisle la revise-

todos subieron en un auto, yo fui en mi volvo con bella y jasper, rose con emmett en el jeep y alice en el auto de bella. cuando llegamos a casa carlisle, estaba en su despacho, fui con bella en brazos hacia el, carlisle ya me esperaba, alice le había dicho por teléfono.

- hijo sal ahora a curare a isabella- dijo mi padre con amabilidad.

- no- fue lo único que salio de mi boca

- hijo estará bien, déjame un momento con ella- pidió.

-me avisaras cuando despierte?-

- si-

- lo prometes?-

- lo prometo, ahora sal- obedecí y fui a la sala con los demás a esperar a que ella despertara, porque en tan poco tiempo ella es tan importante para mi?


	9. Chapter 9

_**PRUEBAS DEL AMOR**_

_**cambio de planes**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward estaba ahí, conmigo, me hablaba, decía mi nombre y otras cosas que no entendía, su voz era lejana, en ese momento sentí algo que intentaba perforar mi piel, abrí los ojos, todo había sido un sueño, Edward no estaba ahí, quite mi brazo rápidamente, vi a un hombre a un lado mirándome como si fuera algo del otro mundo, era un vampiro, rubio, ojos color dorado, tez pálida, alto.

- hola isabella- lo interrumpí

- bella, dígame bella-

- bien, bella mis hijos te trajeron, te has desmayado-

- recuerdo eso-

- tienes unas heridas en el brazo y otras en la espalda, parecen recientes-

- me he lastimado ayer, no es nada importante-

- y como te has lastimado, alguien te golpeo?-

- no- dije rápidamente- me he caído, sabe, soy un poco torpe- me miro sospechosamente pero asintió

- bien bella, mi esposa ha echo un poco de comida quizás quieras comer- asentí.

salimos de el que, supuse, seria despacho, estos vampiros son extraños, cocinan, compran alimento, solo falta que coman. cuando llegamos a la cocina, ahí estaban todos, había solo un plato servido.

- hola, mi nombre es esme- saludo otra vampiresa, era muy hermosa, cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos color dorado, y era de mi estatura.

- hola, mi nombre es isabella, pero dígame bella, mucho gusto señora-

- dime esme- y sonrió materialmente- es educada, podrías aprender un poco de ella emmett- dijo esme a una velocidad que un humano normal no podría haber escuchado, emmett solo hizo una mueca.

- ustedes no comerán?- pregunte sospechando su respuesta, haría un experimento.

- hemos comido ya- dijo edward

- entonces, solo yo comeré?-

- así es- dijo emmett

- entonces me veo obligada a desistir de su comida esme, se ve deliciosa- dije sonriendo en su dirección

- pero bella, no has comido, según lo que me han dicho mis hijos- dijo preocupadamente.

- he comido en el instituto-

- bella si comemos contigo, comerías?- dijo jasper

- si, así no seria la única que comiera-

- bien, esme, podrías servirnos a todos- dijo jaspe sonriendo, todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, pero nadie reprocho.

todos comieron y me sorprendió que nadie mostrara alguna mueca, bueno, ellos si son extraños, comería de todas formas, ya que tenia hambre. cuando todos terminamos, yo me ofrecí a lavar los platos sucios, pero todos dijeron que no era necesario, carlisle me pidió hablar a solas y yo acepte, me dirigió a su despacho y cerro la puerta, no entiendo para que hace todo esto, si aun así nos escucharan.

- bella, te podría hacer algunas preguntas?- pregunto carlisle.

- si claro acaba de hacer una- dije sonriendo, el sonrió, pero se veía preocupado.

- sabes, cuando estabas desmayada, intente ponerte una inyección, pero esta se rompió antes de atravesar tu piel y en eso despertaste-

- y cual es la pregunta?-

- por que paso eso?-

- mi piel es mas fuerte supongo-

- que eres bella?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

- a que te refieres Carlisle?- dije fingiendo inocencia

- vamos bella, no eres humana-

- oh de eso hablas, no, no soy humana- ya lo saben, que me cuesta confirmarlo

- que eres?-

- soy meta forma-

- de que hablas?- dijo sin entender

- Así como escuchas Carlisle cambio de forma- para ese momento ya todos estaban en el estudio mirándome como a algo extraño.

- bien tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerlos y gracias por todo, adios- dije saliendo de el estudio, los chicos me siguieron y nos brazos me detuvieron, no eran de emmett ni de jasper, asi que solo me quedaba Edward.

- que pasa?-

- por que no nos lo dijiste?- pregunto un poco enojado.

- nunca preguntaron, ahora, si me sueltas te lo agradecería, tengo que ir a casa- me solto y subi a mi auto para dirigirme a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

_**PRUEBAS DEL AMOR**_

_**nuevos amigos**_

_**BPOV**_

_****_Esa noche no dormí del todo bien, tuve pesadillas, veía ojos rojos, eso significa que ellos vendrán pronto. al amanecer, ya no podía seguir en mi cama, en cuanto me acerque a la ventana para transformarme y salir, me llego el olor de el, edward cullen, abrí la ventana y me senté en mi cama.

- entra si quieres- en ese momento entró, venia con una ropa distinta a la que traía esta tarde.

- como sabias que estaba aquí?- dijo mirándome fijamente.

- te enviaron o viniste por tu cuenta?- ignore su pregunta.

- vine por mi cuenta, ahora contesta mi pregunta-

- porque viniste?- mi respuesta era insignificante a la que el me diera.

- es solo que quería verte- dijo mirando para otro lado.

- porque?- su respuesta por alguna razón me hizo sentir bien

- quería saber si eras un peligro?- dijo con una mirada que no supe identificar, pero eso que dijo me molesto demasiado.

- no lo soy, avisa a tu familia eso y no te preocupes, me iré en un par de semanas, a mas tardar- dije con furia, el me dio una mirada de tristeza y asintió.

- bien, les diré eso, pero, porque te vas?-

- eso no les importa, lo único que a ustedes les importa, es que yo no les complique la existencia, ahora, te puedes ir?- dije eso antes de que me diera por llorar, cosa que no hice, el no era nadie como para llorar por el.

salio por la ventana y cuando ya no había rastro de que estuviera cerca, salí, empece a correr, no se en que dirección fui, pero llegue a un claro, era hermoso, había flores de diferentes colores y había césped por todas partes. camine al centro y me recosté en el pasto, de pronto, escuche ruido y vino a mi un olor a perro, en ese momento apareció un lobo, su pelaje era café rojizo, tenia ojos color chocolate, me veía extraño, me puse de pie y camine hacia el, cuando estaba a poca distancia, el se alejo un poco, intente acercarme de nuevo, pero el corrió, entonces supuse que no debería acercarme, a los pocos minutos salio un chico, venia por el camino en el que había ido el lobo, el era musculoso, pelo oscuro, ojos café, era apuesto.

- hola, mi nombre es jacob, pero, puedes decirme jake- dijo sonriendo

- hola, mi nombre es isabella, pero, dime bella- dije sonriendo también.

- estas perdida?- dijo, cuando se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado.

- no, bueno un poco, pero, se como regresar y tu? que haces aquí?-

- vine a dar una vuelta- dijo simplemente- te molesta que este aquí?- pregunto mirándome.

- no, como crees, puedes quedarte, tendré que irme pronto- dije recostándome de nuevo.

- no eres de forks o si?-

- no, pero si mi padre, el es charlie swan, el jefe de policía- dije mirando el cielo.

- tu eres su hija?, sabes, nos ha hablado mucho de ti, yo soy hijo de un amigo de tu padre, billy black- creo que charlie me había hablado de ellos, pero en ese momento no me intereso.

- si el me ha hablado de ustedes, bueno jake, tengo que irme o se me hará tarde para el instituto- me levante y di unos pasos

- quieres que te acompañe?-

- no es necesario, supongo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer-

- puedo hacerlo, pero si no quieres...- lo interrumpí

- no es que no quiera, si quieres vamos- me rendí

- esta bien-

fuimos platicando cosas triviales en el camino, jake es un buen chico, era muy gracioso, el me dio su numero de móvil y yo le di el mio. el camino se me hizo demasiado corto, quizás fue que jacob me agrado, nos despedimos con un abrazo y cuando ya no lo vi trepe por mi ventana, me bañe y cambie para ir al instituto, hoy seria un día largo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_culpable_**

**_EPOV_**

Todo se complico, mi bella, dijo que no era humana, eso no podía ser, dijo que era meta forma, eso es posible?, todos en casa estaban mal, emmett y jasper eran los peores, solo pensaban en bella, que ella era su mejor amiga, yo ya no podía estar aquí, fui a mi recamara y me cambie de ropa, salí por la ventana, no quería ver en estos momentos a nadie y sin querer me dirigí a su casa, me escondí a unos metros, detrás de unos arboles, escuche unos pasos hacia la ventana, ella la abrió, pensé que saldría por ahí, pero hizo lo contrario, se alejo.

- entra si quieres- dijo con su hermosa voz, no sabia si se dirigía a mi, pero, no había nadie mas a quien le hablara, así que decidí entrar.

- como sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

- te enviaron o viniste por tu cuenta?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

- vine por mi cuenta, ahora contesta mi pregunta- quería saber todo de ella y empezaría por esto, pero de nuevo me ignoro.

- porque viniste?- al parecer ella tenia pensado preguntar hoy

- es solo que quería verte- no se porque dije eso pero lo hice, no podía seguir viéndola a los ojos así que mire a otro lado.

- porque?- pregunto con un tono entre curiosidad y algo que no supe describir. no iba a decir que la quería ver porque me gusta, eso seria demasiado, así, que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- quería saber si eras un peligro?- me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije y vi en sus ojos ira.

- no lo soy, avisa a tu familia eso y no te preocupes, me iré en un par de semanas, a mas tardar- dijo con furia, yo no quería que se fuera, creo que en mi mirada se podría notar mi tristeza pero asentí.

- bien, les diré eso, pero, porque te vas?- mi curiosidad ganó, ella no se iría por nosotros, o si?

- eso no les importa, lo único que a ustedes les importa, es que yo no les complique la existencia, ahora, te puedes ir?- dijo muy enojada.

salí por la ventana, ya que por ahí entre, corrí hacia casa, tenia que hacer algo, ella se va, no podía permitirlo, tenia que hacer algo. cuando llegue, todos seguían en donde estaba cuando me fui, así que decidí hacer lo que bella me dijo.

- bella se ira a mas tardar en dos semanas- dije sentándome en un sillón.

- QUE? PORQUE?- dijeron emmett y jasper al unisono

- no me lo dijo, solo dijo que no era un peligro y que a mas tardar en ese tiempo se iría- todos me miraban

- en donde la viste?- dijo jasper, pensando en ir a buscarla y decirle que nosotros no queríamos que se fuera. al parecer se ha encariñado con ella.

- jasper, no harás eso- ya que eso no era necesario.

- por que te lo dijo a ti edward?- dijo emmett esta vez

- fui a su casa, ella se entero, me pregunto si había ido por mi cuenta o me enviaron, le dije que fui por mi cuenta, después dijo que si porque y le dije que quería verla, ella pregunto el porque y yo- se enojarían si saben mi respuesta.

- tu que edward?- jasper se estaba enojando. eso hacia que me enojara, el al parecer me envió mas ira y explote.

- yo le dije que quería saber si era un peligro, ella se enojo y me dijo que se iría- dije terminando ahí.

- QUE HICISTE QUE?- emmett estaba mas que molesto.

- edward porque hiciste eso?- dijo alice que se había mantenido en silencio.

- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dije, ahora me sentía entre avergonzado y culpable, jasper era lo peor, quería que me sintiera así, por mis actos.

- edward eres un idiota- rosalie hablo a favor de bella, todos la miramos sorprendidos- que? bella tiene un lindo auto, ademas de que a ustedes les agrada- dijo esta vez, sabia que ella no hacia las cosas solo por que si.

- tendrás que disculparte con ella edward- dijo jasper y de nuevo sentí culpa

- esta bien, pero deja de hacer que me sienta así- dije a jasper

- bien- y un momento después, me sentí perfectamente.

toda la noche pensé en una disculpa. pero ninguna me convencía, podría ser "bella, perdona, he sido un idiota" no, tampoco me insultaría, también seria, "bella perdón" pero, eso no era suficiente, así que podría ser " bella disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer, es solo que, quería saber tus intenciones, no es necesario que te vallas" esa era la mejor, que había pensado hasta ahora. no me había dado cuenta de que estuve toda la noche pensando en la disculpa, hasta que alice me llamo para ir al colegio. me cambie y prepare mentalmente para cuando vea a bella en el instituto.


	12. Chapter 12

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_disculpa_**

**_(n/a: chicas a quienes tienen duda o algo, si, jacob es mata morfo como bella también lo es, pero los de la manada piensan que son licantropos, ahora bien les contare su leyenda para que me entiendan mas, no se de donde la he sacado pero, digamos que así sera en este fic. bien la leyenda es que, antes los de esa tribu, hacían que su alma saliera de su cuerpo, y así andaban por el bosque pero un día el líder salio de su cuerpo, otro aprovecho y lo asesino cuando el quiso volver ya no podía el que lo asesino se convirtió en líder e hizo nuevas reglas una de ellas era que ya no podían salir de su cuerpo, para que así no supieran la verdadera historia del antiguo líder. el alma del antiguo líder le pidió refugio a un lobo, ya que el tenia un cuerpo propio y así el lobo accedió entonces un día decidió ir a su tribu todos tenían miedo, pero el no los lastimaría otro de la tribu salio de su cuerpo en alma y hablaron por lo que supo que el no haría daño, pero cuando volvió a su cuerpo el nuevo líder lo asesino y murió entonces el lobo mato a ese líder y de alguna manera volvió en su forma humana, volvió a ser el líder y quito todas las nuevas reglas, menos una, que era la de salir de su cuerpo, entonces decidieron convertirse en lobos y aunque son mata morfos ellos creen que son licantropos. y chicas le agradezco mil sus reviews leo cada uno de ellos y si tienen dudas pregunten :D)_**

**_BPOV_**

ya que me bañe y cambie, me quede un rato dormida, así que iba tarde al instituto, era seguro que a la primer hora no llegaría, eso estaba en parte bien, ya que así no vería a emmett y jasper, llevaba un poco de helado de el otro día, así por lo menos comería algo. cuando llegue busque un lugar en el estacionamiento y por alguna extraña razón solo estaba uno que era enseguida del volvo plateado. me estacione y cuando me dirigía a la entrada las puertas se abrieron y salio edward cullen.

- quiero hablar contigo- dijo tomando mi brazo y llevándome de nuevo a mi auto o eso pensé.

- ya no merezco ni un hola- dije soltándome de su agarre.

- hola, quiero hablar contigo-

- y que pasa si yo no quiero- dije un tanto molesta.

- hablaremos quieras o no bella-

- ahora pretendes obligarme?- pregunte mas molesta aun.

- bella quiero pedirte una disculpa- eso suena interesante.

- te escucho-

- bien, se que no hice lo correcto ayer, pero entiende, no quiero que mi familia este en peligro-

- creo que eso no es una disculpa- interrumpí, ya que en verdad no dijo lo que yo esperaba.

- bella lo siento, me comporte-

- como todo un idiota- interrumpí de nuevo, tenia que pagar un poco.

- bien, lo admito, me comporte mal-

- vamos edward, con que digas que fuiste un idiota me conformo-

- bella, no me voy a insultar- eso lo veremos

- bien, entonces adiós- camine de nuevo a la entrada

- bella, espera- me alcanzo

- lo dirás?- haré que lo diga, solo por casi hacerme llorar ayer y también ya que por su culpa perdí mis horas de sueño, aunque conocí a un nuevo amigo gracias a eso.

- no, pero..-

- entonces, aquí ya no hay mas que hablar- creo que me gustaba interrumpirlo.

entre al instituto y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, este día seria genial para mi. entre unos minutos tarde y el muy estúpido del profesor me riño por eso, las siguientes horas fueron como siempre, un tal mike, se la paso como perro detrás de mi y eso era molesto. a la hora del almuerzo pasó por mi, y llevo mis cosas, hoy no me sentaría con los cullen, ya que edward estará ahí y estoy molesta con el. con jessica tampoco, era muy molesta, ella y su grupo, así que me sentaría sola. busque una mesa y la encontré estaba un poco cerca de la mesa de los cullen, pero, era la única que estaba sola. le dije a mike donde me sentaría, para que dejara mis cosas ahí en lo que iba por comida. no había nada que realmente me gustara, así que, decidí comprar solo un agua. cuando me dirigía a mi mesa, mike no se había ido, así que estaría haciéndome compañía, ya que era tan interesante,notase el sarcasmo.

- bella, sabias que habrá un baile?-

- si he oído hablar de el- dije, ya que no creo que quiera invitarme

- bella?-

- si mike- lo haría?

- quisieras ir conmigo?-

- mike, es que, tenia planeado ir a settle ese día-

- y no podrías ir otro día?-

- es que ya lo he pospuesto mucho-

- oh esta bien, em creo que me hablan los chicos vuelvo en un momento-

- no te preocupes mike- por fin se va.

maike se fue pero no disfrute mi soledad ya que dos vampiros se sentaron a mi lado.

- hola bella- dijeron al unisono jasper y emmett

- hola- quiero que sepan que estoy enojada.

- bella, discúlpanos, no queremos que te vallas- dijo jasper con un tono de tristeza.

- jasper, solo quiero que se disculpe y que admita que fue un idiota-

- no se ha disculpado?- dijo emmett viendo a donde estaba edward.

- no como debería y enserio chicos, a mi no me gusta estar enojada y menos con ustedes, pero su hermano tenia otros planes, así que mientras el no se disculpe no podre ser su amiga, lo siento- y me fui de ahí.

cuando entre a biología, edward no estaba, así que supuse, que llegaría mas tarde, pero me equivoque, no llego. las siguientes clases fueron de lo peor, por terminar en menos de 5 minutos el trabajo para toda la hora, el profesor me paso al frente y empezó a hacerme unas preguntas tan tontas, quizás para los demás fueran difíciles, pero yo, que he estado en los tiempos de antes, que eran mas difíciles que ahora, esas preguntas eran de lo mas fácil. cuando terminaron todas las clases, fui al estacionamiento, me dirigía a mi auto. cuando vi a edward en el, supuse que seria para pedirme una disculpa.

- bella, ya lo acepto fui un idiota- dijo tan rápido que si fuera humana no lo hubiera escuchado

- disculpa, que dijiste edward, no te entendí, podrías repetirlo- lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero, que mas da.

- quería decirte que, lo siento, fui un idiota- dijo, la verdad no se le creía su arrepentimiento, pero, pobre, ya se ha disculpado 3 veces con esta.

- bien edward, lo pensare, la verdad heriste mis sentimientos- dije claro no parecía que dijera la verdad, pero bien- adiós chicos- me despedí de los cullen, en lo que entraba en mi auto.

- adiós bella- dijeron emmett, jasper y alice.

lo ultimo que vi, antes de salir del estacionamiento, fue a un edward mirándome como si yo fuera la bruja del cuento, si, lo acepto, me pase un poco, pero el me ilusiono con su "quería verte" para matarme con su " quería saber si eras un peligro" no se porque me afecto, pero, lo hizo.


	13. Chapter 13

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_visita inesperada_**

**_BPOV_**

yendo de camino a casa, pensaba que tendría que arreglar las cosas con edward, la mayoría de sus hermanos son mis amigos y tengo entendido que a rosalie, que es a la que no le agrado mucho, le encantan los autos, así que podría algún día llevarla a ver autos, así quizás podríamos llevarnos un poco y por lo que emmett me contó sobre ella, también los repara, así ella arreglaría mi auto en caso de que tenga algún problema y no un extraño, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa, baje de mi auto y camine a la entrada, había un olor diferente, un olor bastante familiar, pero era imposible, el no sabia donde estaba, seguí el olor que guiaba a mi habitación, espere unos segundos antes de entrar, quería controlarme, cuando estuve preparada, abrí la puerta que me separaba de el y mi sorpresa fue que el no estaba, pero había un sobre en mi cama, camine hacia ella, y decía "para mi querida isabella" lo abrí y era una nota, esa era su letra, la nota decía:

"querida isabella:

hay algo que necesito hablarte, te espero en el bosque, sigue mi olor, ven lo mas pronto posible,

te he extrañado, te quiere

john."

quería verlo, hace docientos años que desapareció, en ese momento pensé que moriría, pase 50 años buscándolo, pero, el escondía su olor, así que deje de hacerlo, ahora el me ha encontrado, quiere verme y yo a el. salí de la casa, con rumbo al bosque, cuando ya nadie podía verme, me convertí en puma, ya que así corría mas rápido. seguí su olor y ahí estaba, su pelo rizado de color negro, piel pálida, ojos café chocolate y su estatura de 1.80 cm. john estaba en pose de combate, cuando voltee a ver el porque, me sorprendí, ahí estaban todos los cullen, volví a mi forma humana y camine para acercarme a john, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de el, volteo a verme, corrió y me dejo atrás de el en pose protectora, ahora comprendía todo jhon creía que me harían daño, pero cuando iba a decir algo, los cullen intentaron atacar a john, iban a pelear, no sabia que hacer, así que, grite.

- BASTA- todos se giraron a verme- aquí no hay peligro- dije viendo a todos ellos

- pero bella..- no deje terminar a alice.

- aquí no hay peligro, estamos bien-

- bella el es peligroso- dijo edward esta vez.

- porque es peligroso, según tu, edward?- me estaba molestando.

- bella el ataco a emmett- dijo alice de nuevo.

- oh eras tu? lo siento, pensé que eras de los malos-

- que malos john? te siguieron?- dije preocupada

- claro que no isa, yo los seguí a ellos, te han encontrado, venían 2, he matado a uno, pero en ese momento el- dijo mirando a emmett- se atravesó en mi camino y el otro huyo, lo siento bella, ya no tendremos tiempo de prepararnos- dijo john en tono preocupado, como me encontraron?

- john, tienes que irte, no quiero que te lastimen, yo podre con ellos, como siempre- lo encuentro y lo tengo que perder de nuevo, porque?

- isa, no te dejare, estamos juntos en esto- dijo john

- estas seguro?- dije con cariño, el volvía, estaría conmigo.

- isa, te quiero y lo sabes, soy tu hermano mayor, estoy contigo- dijo abrazándome y yo correspondí a su abrazo.

- hermano?- pregunto emmett curioso, había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí.

- así es emmett, el es john, mi hermano, john ellos son los cullen- dije presentando

- mucho gusto, john connor, mucho gusto- dijo mi hermano

- connor o swan?- pegunto emmett de nuevo

- en realidad, charlie me adopto prácticamente es connor- dije contestando a su pregunta

- isa, tenemos que prepararnos, vendrán pronto- dijo john, terminando la charla con los cullen.

- cierto, bien chicos, nos vemos después, esme y carlisle hasta pronto- me despedí

- adiós bella- dijeron ambos

- hasta pronto- se despidió mi hermano y salimos de hay, teníamos cosas de que hablar y también entrenar para la pelea que se aproxima. lo lleve a casa, espero y a charlie no le importe.

- bien, se que quieres preguntar, habla- dijo john.

- como te enteraste de que ellos, me encontraron?- solté

- isa, los espié, que mas podía hacer? no quería que te encontraran, pero lo han echo- dijo triste.

- bueno eso no importa, te quedaras verdad, ya no te iras?- pregunte esperando una respuesta de que se quedaría

- bella, ya no me iré, no quiero dejarte- dijo mi hermano, lo que hizo que me lanzara a sus brazos y me abrazara.

- lo prometes?- con el me sentía como una niña.

- lo prometo, isa- y me dio un beso- ahora vamos, ahí que entrenar-

- si- asentí y salimos de nuevo al bosque.

pasamos toda la tarde peleando, para entrenarnos, ya era de noche cuando decidimos volver, nos la pasamos haciéndonos bromas, y contando cosas sin importancia, estaba feliz, john ya no se ira nunca, eso me alegraba.

- john?-

- que pasa isa?-

- porque te fuiste?- el me tomo de la mano y se giro a una gran piedra, se sentó y me sentó en sus piernas.

- isa, recuerdas cuando nos encontramos?, tu tenias 10 y yo 14, tu eras una niña y me contaste que tu mama te había lastimado, ya que se entro de lo que eras y te echo de casa.

- claro que lo recuerdo, tu me ayudaste, desde ese día, somos hermanos-

- así es isabella y pasamos muchos años juntos- sonrió- pero recuerdas cuando empezamos a tener problemas? ellos nos encontraban mas rápido, no sabíamos como controlar nuestros dones isa, ahora si, por eso he vuelto, para ya no separarnos- y me abrazo mas fuerte.

- sabes, nunca visitamos esa casa cuando fuimos a londres-

- no es bueno recordar cosas dolorosas isa- me soltó- ahora vamos que tengo hambre y tu también- dijo riendo.

- esta bien, vamos, pero tu cocinaras- dije trepando a su espalda

- bien pequeña-

john me llevo en su espalda a casa. charlie lo recibió bien, hasta dijo que lo inscribiría al instituto conmigo, eso nos pareció perfecto ya que así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_primer día de john!_**

**_(N/A: chicas yo invente a john, espero les guste su personaje, me encantan sus reviews)_**

**_EPOV_**

Después de que le pedí las disculpas a bella, todos se reían de mi, no se porque, ya que, ellos son los que me obligaron a eso, yo pensaba disculparme, pero, ellos me habían dejado en claro que si no lo hacia, me iba a ir mal. habíamos ido de caza todos juntos, pero esme y carlisle ya se habían separado de nosotros.

- así que, eddie esta enamorado- decía emmett con tono burlón

- emmett, deja de molestar- llevaba todo el día molestando

- vamos EDDIE-

- deja de llamarme así emmett, sabes que no me gusta- dije ya molesto.

- esta bien, eddie, nos vemos después- y se fue con rosalie, ya que si se hubiera quedado le habría ido mal.

cuando decidí ir por mi cuenta a buscar algún animal, un ruido me sorprendió, corrí a ver que había pasado, cuando encontré a emmett en el suelo y a un hombre por un lado incendiando el cuerpo de un vampiro, ya toda la familia estaba ahí.

- emmett que a pasado, estas bien?- pregunto alice preocupada, mirando al hombre, que se encontraba listo para atacar.

- estoy bien alice- dijo emmett mientras nos preparamos para una pelea, que el hombre empezaría, por lo que alice vio en una visión. estábamos tan concentrados en los movimientos de aquel ser, que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien presenciaba todo esto hasta que grito.

- BASTA- todos giramos al reconocer su voz, era bella, que hacia aquí?- aquí no hay peligro- nos miro a todos

- pero bella..- no dejo terminar a alice.

- aquí no hay peligro, estamos bien-

- bella el es peligroso- dije yo esta vez.

- porque es peligroso, según tu, edward?- dijo molesta.

- bella, el ataco a emmett- contesto alice por mi.

- oh eras tu? lo siento, pensé que eras de los malos- emmett estaba muy molesto.

- que malos john? te siguieron?- bella estaba muy preocupada, jasper lo sentía.

- claro que no isa, yo los seguí a ellos, te han encontrado, venían 2, he matado a uno, pero en ese momento el- dijo mirando a emmett- se atravesó en mi camino y el otro huyo, lo siento bella, ya no tendremos tiempo de prepararnos- "¿de que habla? "¿prepararse para que?" eran los pensamientos de mi familia.

- john, tienes que irte, no quiero que te lastimen, yo podre con ellos, como siempre- bella se veía triste, quien era el?

- isa, no te dejare, estamos juntos en esto- dijo el tal john.

- estas seguro?- dijo con cariño.

- isa, te quiero y lo sabes, soy tu hermano mayor, estoy contigo- dijo abrazándola y ella correspondió. todos pensaban igual, hasta yo, eran hermanos?.

- hermano?- emmett hizo la pregunta.

- así es emmett, el es john, mi hermano, john ellos son los cullen- dijo bella presentando

- john connor, mucho gusto- dijo el, pero el es connor y ella swan

- connor o swan?- pregunto emmett de nuevo.

- en realidad, charlie me adopto, prácticamente es connor- dijo contestando a la pregunta de mi hermano

- isa, tenemos que prepararnos, vendrán pronto- dijo john, terminando con nuestra charla.

- cierto, bien chicos, nos vemos después, esme y carlisle hasta pronto- dijo bella, despidiéndose.

- adiós bella- dijeron nuestros padres.

- hasta pronto- se despidió john y se marcharon, todos estábamos confundidos, bella tenia hermanos?, porque no lo habíamos visto antes?, se preguntaba mi familia, todos fuimos a casa ya que terminamos de cazar.

"no es justo, y era su favorito, hasta que llega ese y me quita el favoritismo" pensaba emmett, porque no puede ser normal?, "porque no lo había visto?" se preguntaba alice confundida. jasper solo pensaba en el cambio de sentimientos de bella, primero preocupada, después triste y para terminar feliz. cuando de pronto alice tuvo una vicion, todos la miramos.

- que viste alice?- pregunto jasper preocupado por la expreción de alice.

- los vulturis vienen- fue lo único que dijo para dejarnos a todos preocupados.

- alice podrías describirlo?- pregunto carlisle lo mas tranquilo posible.

- ellos vienen carlisle, es todo lo que vi, ellos y la guardia- dijo alice preocupada,

- no sabes porque vienen?- pregunto jasper esta vez

- no- dijo alice preocupada. dejamos esa conversación ahí.

al día siguiente, cuando llegamos al instituto, vimos bajar a bella de su auto, pero no iba sola, john iba con ella.

- hey bella- saludo emmett acercándose a ellos.

- hola emmett- dijo abrazándolo.

- john entrara al instituto?- pregunto emmett con curiosidad

- así es, charlie me ha inscrito, haber si comparto clases con bella- dijo john con entusiasmo.

- que bien, bella deberíamos ir a clase- dijo emmett tomando a bella del brazo.

- emm, preferiría acompañar a john a la oficina, ya sabes, es nuevo y quisiera ir con el- dijo bella

- oh, esta bien- dijo emmett, maldiciendo en su mente a john- te veo en clase- y se dirigió a nosotros.

cada quien se dirigió a su clase, mis clases fueron bien, pero la hora antes del almuerzo lo vi entrar, john tenia clase conmigo, había varios asientos pero decidió sentarse conmigo.

- hey, cullen- saludo cuando se sentó.

- hola john-salude

- sabes, hace mucho que no voy al instituto, creo que sera emocionante- dijo para hacer conversación

- y porque no ibas al instituto?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- tenia cosas que hacer- dijo simplemente.

- supongo serian cosas interesantes- dije intentando que dijera mas

- no mucho, pero si eran importantes- contesto.

pasamos hablando de cosas triviales de ahí en adelante, el no diría nada, no era mala persona, me agradaba un poco. cuando el timbre llego salimos juntos, fuimos a la cafetería y ahí encontramos a bella y a los demás.

- iré por mi almuerzo- informo con entusiasmo.

- bien- dije dirigiéndome a la mesa. ya todos tenían sus bandejas y la de bella con extracomida, aun me pregunto como es que come tanto. me senté entre alice y emmett, había otra silla supongo que para john.

- hey chicos- saludo john cuando llego y se sentó a un lado de bella.

- como te ha ido?- pregunto bella con curiosidad

- bien la clase anterior me toco con edward- dijo mirándome.

- oh que bien- dijo bella, empezando a comer.

- isa, podrías explicarme como es que comes tanto?- pregunto john con burla.

- john, no me jodas- dijo bella molesta.

- vamos bella, siempre he tenido esa duda- dijo burlón

- porque todos se meten con mi comida?- pregunto bella.

- todos? ustedes ya lo han echo?- pregunto riendo.

- solo apostamos- dijo emmett.

- cual era la apuesta?- pregunto john con curiosidad

- emmett aposto 100 dolares a que no terminaba su comida y yo 100 dolares a que la terminaba- dijo jasper sonriendo

- estoy seguro de que tu ganaste- le dijo john a jasper.

bella le dio un golpe a john.

- ouch, porque fue eso?- dijo sobándose.

- te he dicho que no te metas con mi comida- dijo bella. el almuerzo fue divertido, todos reían. a la hora de entrar a biología, bella no entro, se dirigió a la salida igual que john, todos nosotros nos dimos cuenta, así que los seguimos.


	15. Chapter 15

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_entrenamiento!_**

**_BPOV_**

Estaba en un prado, era hermoso, lleno de flores y pasto, yo lo observaba, sentí unos brazos rodeándome, yo sabia quien era, era el, edward cullen, yo me gire para mirarlo, pero desapareció, yo lo busque, no aparecía, solo había una voz, decía mi nombre, yo corría pero caí, la voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

- ISA, BELLA- gritaba y me zarandeaba mi hermano.

- que quieres john?- pregunte de mal humor.

- isa, por fin despiertas, que playera es mejor?- señalo a una morada y a otra azul.

- azul- dije intentando volver a mi sueño.

- isa, estas segura? también me gusta la morada- decía indeciso.

- entonces usa la morada john-

- pero a ti te gusta la azul-dijo mirándome.

- john- suspire- me gustan ambas-

- isa, es mi primer día- dijo un tanto sentimental.

- bien- me levante y busque entre la ropa que tenia, encontré una gris que me gusto- usa esta- se la di.

- sabes isa? eres una gran hermana, te amo- dijo abrazándome, yo lo abrace y me separe de el.

- ya veo que no has cambiado- dije volviendo a la cama- sigues igual de cursi- y reí.

- tu tampoco cambias- se acerco a mi- aun duermes y comes, como si fuera la ultima vez- rió a mas no poder

- es mejor eso a ser una cursi- dije en mi defensa.

- ya, esta bien, levántate para ir a comer y de ahí al instituto-

- no quiero levantarme- me envolví en mis sabanas.

- bella, tu decides, sera por la buenas o por las malas-

- ve tu solo, yo quiero dormir, es mas, iré después del almuerzo- dije tratando de convencerlo.

- bella, a esa hora entrenaremos, ellos vendrán a mas tardar, en una semana-

- por eso, ahí que guardar fuerzas- dije con la poca voz que el sueño dejaba salir.

- bien no me has dejado de otra- john me tomo en brazos y se dirigía al baño.

- BÁJAME, QUIERO DORMIR- grite, pero el no me bajaba. me metió en la tina llena de agua, que por suerte, no estaba helada, pero aun así, lo fulmine con la mirada.

- te prepare el baño hermana- y salio de ahí riendo.

me bañe rápido, o eso creía, entre en mi recamara y me vestí con una camisa larga color piel, unos leggins negros, una chaqueta blanca y unos converse blancos. me deje el pelo suelto y baje, estaban john y charlie conversando.

- hola bella durmiente- bromeo charlie.

- que linda, isa- me alago john.

- gracias, y no dormí tanto charlie- hice un puchero.

- esta bien, ven a desayunar- dijo charlie señalando una silla a su lado.

- que hay?- pregunte con emoción.

- hay waffles, echos por mi- dijo john con una sonrisa.

- que bien ya tengo hambre-

- te lo dije no cambias- rió

- charlie, di algo- me queje.

- bells no puedo hacer nada, ya es tarde, me voy- dijo dándome un beso.

- adiós, pero no es justo-

- ya bells, deja de quejarte, toma come- john me dio waffles que comí con gusto.

cuando terminamos de desayunar, john me pidió conducir mi coche, yo me negué, pero de alguna manera termine cediendo, llegamos a la escuela en tiempo récord, baje de mi auto y john también lo hizo.

- hey bella- saludo emmett viniendo hacia nosotros.

- hola emmett- dije abrazándolo.

- john entrara al instituto?- dijo con curiosidad

- así es, charlie me ha inscrito, haber si comparto clases con bella- dijo john con entusiasmo.

- que bien, bella deberíamos irnos a clase- dijo emmett tomándome del brazo

- emm, preferiría acompañar a john a la oficina, ya sabes, es nuevo y quisiera ir con el-

- oh esta bien, te veo en clase- y se fue con su familia.

- creo que tiene celos de mi- dijo john en un tono demasiado bajo.

- porque celoso?- ya que emmett también es mi hermano para mi.

- bella, creo que el piensa que ahora, ya no lo tomas como hermano porque estoy yo- eso era absurdo.

- pero a el también lo quiero- dije sin pensar

- deberías decirlo- me recomendó.

- lo haré-

llegamos a la oficina donde a john le dieron un mapa y su horario, de ahí el me dijo que iría a su clase y nos despedimos. cuando entre a historia iba retrasada pero el profesor no me riño por eso, me senté con los chicos.

- hola jazz y emm- salude con una sonrisa pensando en lo que había dicho mi hermano.

- hola bells- saludo jazz.

- hola bella- dijo emmett.

- emmett, jasper, ls puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- si bella- dijeron al unisono

- saben que para mi son como mis hermanos?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

- no- dijo emmett

- pues ahora lo saben, son como mis hermanos mayores- dije sonriendo y ellos me sonrieron aun mas.

- y eso porque nos lo dices?- pregunto jasper divertido.

- no lo se, john me motivo creo-

en esa clase, la pasamos riendo, emmett y sus chistes eran geniales, menos cuando empezó a hacerlos de mi, eso ya no me causo gracia. las otras clases fueron de lo mas aburrida, espero y a john le haya ido bien. a la hora del almuerzo, fui por mi comida y me senté con los cullen.

- chicos antes de que llegue john, necesito hablar con ustedes- dije lo mas bajo posible.

- que pasa bella?- dijo emmett, alice por alguna razón sonreía.

- tenemos que ir a settle-

- a que?- dijo jasper

- de compras- chillo alice.

- exacto, compraremos un auto, pero necesito su ayuda, para elegirlo, rosalie emmett me ha dicho que sabes de autos- quería que fuera mi amiga, quizás me ayude en el futuro.

- si, se lo necesario- dijo simplemente.

- quisieras ir con nosotros?- pregunte con inseguridad, podría negarse.

- esta bien-

- esto queda en secreto bien?- todos asintieron.

en eso entraron edward y john a la cafetería, john fue por su comida.

- hola- saludo edward.

- hola- dijimos todos.

- hey chicos- saludo john cuando llego y se sentó a mi lado.

- como te ha ido?- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

- bien, la clase anterior me toco con edward- dijo mirándolo.

- oh que bien- tenia hambre, así que empece a comer.

- isa, podrías explicarme como es que comes tanto?- pregunto john con burla.

- john, no me jodas- dije molesta.

- vamos bella, siempre he tenido esa duda- dijo de nuevo.

- porque todos se meten con mi comida?- dije en voz alta.

- todos? ustedes ya lo han echo?- pregunto riendo.

- solo apostamos- dijo emmett.

- cual era la apuesta?- pregunto john con curiosidad

- emmett aposto 100 dolares a que no terminaba su comida y yo 100 dolares a que la terminaba- dijo jasper sonriendo

- estoy seguro de que tu ganaste- le dijo john a jasper.

ahora si no lo resistí, le di un golpe a john.

- ouch, porque fue eso?- pregunto sobándose.

- te dije que no te metieras con mi comida-

todo el almuerzo emmett o john decían algo, eran divertidas las bromas, john contaba todas las cosas graciosas que hemos pasado juntos y emmett las que han pasado ellos, todos reíamos. el timbre sonó, john y yo habíamos quedado que después del almuerzo iríamos a entrenar así que eso hicimos. salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos al bosque, cuando ya nos encontrábamos lo bastante alejados, empezamos a entrenar, yo no golpeaba a john con toda mi fuerza.

- sabes isa? te vez gorda- dijo john riéndose eso me molesto demasiado.

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- grite.

- que te veo mas gorda- dijo mirándome. me deje llevar por un impulso y me transforme en puma, el también lo hizo y empezamos una pelea de verdad, todo esto dejaría algunas heridas, pero, se curarían con el tiempo, lance a john con fuerza y se estrello contra un árbol, cuando el iba a atacarme, me llego el olor de los cullen, ¿que hacían aquí? ¿estaban cerca? por estar pensando no esquive a john, me estrelle contra un gran árbol, me levante del piso y volvi a mi forma humana, john hizo lo mismo.

- que pasa?- pregunto, vi que dio un gran respiro- están cerca- se acaba de dar cuenta? de pronto salio emmett de su escondite.

- chicos eso fue genial- dijo acercándose a nosotros

- puta madre- no se si solo lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta.

- que boquita hermana- john me confirmo que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo ignore.

- cállate estoy molesta contigo-

- hermana, lo que dije era para molestarte y que pelearas bien, si no lo hubiera hecho no hubieras peleado con toda tu fuerza-

- esta bien, te perdono solo porque tienes razón- dije con una sonrisa, pero la borre en el instante en el que recordé que los cullen estaban ahí- ahora, ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunte molesta.

- bella lo sentimos, pero teníamos curiosidad de saber porque salían del instituto- dijo jasper con sinceridad.

- saben que eso no es excusa- les dije a todos

- si lo sabemos- dijeron al unisono

- pues, ahora estoy molesta así que- alice me interrumpió.

- pero bella..-

- hasta pronto, vamos john-

- adiós- se despidió y salimos de ahí, caminamos un buen rato sin hablar, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- sabes que fuiste muy dura?-

- si, pero no tenían que seguirnos-

- tienes razón, pero, tienes que disculparte, admítelo estabas mas molesta porque yo te llamara gorda, pero no podías decirme nada ya que no lo hice con mala intención, así que ellos lo pagaron- iba a protestar pero no me dejo- bella te conozco, siempre que te molestas, haces pagar a todos- dijo mirándome con ternura.

- no es mi intención- dije con la voz débil, el nunca me regaña, pero cuando lo hace, me hace llorar.

- bien, no vallas a llorar, mañana te disculpas, de acuerdo?- yo asentí- bien vamos a casa, ese entrenamiento me dio hambre, a ti?- pregunto, yo sabia que no tenia hambre, pero, hay que recuperar fuerzas.

- un poco- admití.

me sentía deprimida, nunca me han reñido y john prácticamente lo hizo. mañana tendría que disculparme con los cullen.


	16. Chapter 16

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_compras con amigos_**

**_BPOV_**

Estuve despierta toda la noche, no podía dormir pensando en que hacer, me porte mal con los chicos, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, quizás deba comprarles algo o ya se recompensare a cada uno, a alice le gusta ir de compras así que, podría ir con ella, a emmett le gusta los juegos, así que podríamos hacer algo divertido, a jasper aun no lo se, les preguntare que quieren hacer y todo arreglado. cuando amaneció aun no dormía nada, pero me vestí, ya que si dormía, se nos podría hacer tarde, desperté a john que a diferencia de mi, se despertó rápido y se arreglo, nos preparo el desayuno, pero hoy yo quería cereal así que, me serví en un plato.

- isa, que harás para disculparte?- pregunto john solo para conversar.

- haré algo con cada uno- dije y al parecer no entendió ya que pegunto.

- algo?-

- si, por ejemplo, a alice le encanta ir de compras, así que iré con ella-

- pero, a ti no te gusta ir de compras- dijo mirándome incrédulo.

- pero es para que me disculpen- dije como si fuera lo mas común del mundo, aunque en realidad lo era.

- oh, esta bien y que harás con los demás?-

- les preguntare que quieren hacer-

- bien, entonces hoy no entrenaremos?-

- no lo se- dije la verdad, en ese momento charlie bajo.

- hola chicos- estaba de buen humor.

- hola papa- salude.

- hola charlie- saludo john.

que hacen?- pregunto charlie.

- desayunar, quieres?- ofrecí.

- veré que hay- dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

- bien- dijimos al unisono john y yo, reímos por eso.

el desayuno paso como siempre, john y sus bromas, charlie y yo riéndonos de el, nunca me cansaría de esta rutina. llego la hora de irse para charlie, john y yo jugamos un rato wii y claro yo gane.

- ¡GANE!- grite a todo pulmón y haciendo un baile de victoria.

- suerte- dijo mi hermano, nunca le ha gustado perder- volvamos a intentarlo- jugamos de nuevo.

- ¡JA TE GANE!- creo que ganar hace que me emocione.

- ya lo se, no tienes que gritarlo- estaba molesto.

- vamos hermano, es solo un juego- sonrió.

- entonces, si es solo un juego, porque gritas malas palabras cuando te golpean-

- yo no grito malas palabras- dije ofendida.

- ¿¡ah no!? a la próxima te grabare-

seguimos jugando hasta que llego la hora de irse al instituto, me gano un par de veces, pero, decidimos cambiar de juego ya que, si el no sabe perder, yo menos. hoy yo conduje mi coche, estaba molesta, yo nunca pierdo. cuando llegamos al instituto, los cullen aun no llegaban, así que, mi disculpa tendría que esperar. entre a la clase que me tocaba con emmett y jasper, me senté donde siempre, empece a hacer garabatos en mi libreta, me concentre tanto en ello, que no me di cuenta de cuando llegaron.

- hola bella- dijeron jasper y emmett sentados en su lugar.

- hola chicos- salude volteando a con ellos- quiero disculparme, estaba molesta ayer, así que, he decidido que podríamos hacer algo juntos y así recompensarlos por el mal rato ¿que dicen?-

- que tienes planeado?- pregunto jasper interesado.

- no lo se, con alice, se que querrá ir de compras, pero ustedes aun no lo se-

- podemos tener una pelea?- pegunto emmett sonriente.

- quieres pelear conmigo?- dije incrédula.

- si- contesto emmett feliz.

- bien, y tu jazz?- dije mirándolo.

- pelea también conmigo- esto sera fácil.

- bien, solo sean buenos perdedores- sonreí.

los chicos, pusieron una fecha para la pelea, seria mañana, me serviría de entrenamiento, seria en parte bueno. la clase la pasamos con las bromas de emmett, lo malo de compartir clase con emmett y jasper, es que las demás clases se me hacen eternas y aburridas. las otras clases fueron normales, mike newton seguía molestando, cree que saldré con el, eso ni en sus sueños. las horas pasaron muy lento para llegar al almuerzo, hoy no tenia tanto apetito, así que solo compre un refresco y me dirigí a la mesa cullen, donde ya estaban alice, rosalie, emmett y jasper.

- chicas, a ustedes no les he pedido una disculpa, pero les diré lo mismo que a los chicos, si quieren podemos hacer algo juntas y..- alice no me dejo terminar.

- vamos de compras- chillo de emoción.

- sabia que tu dirías eso- sonreí.

- bien, iremos hoy- al parecer ya lo tenia planeado.

- bien, rosalie?-

- que pasa?- pregunto mirándome.

- nos acompañarías?, sirve que me ayudas a elegir, ya sabes, lo que hablamos ayer-

- si, claro- sonrió, uff al parecer no esta enojada, creo.

- gracias- sonreí.

- hola- saludaron mi hermano y edward, al parecer se están haciendo amigos.

- que y tu comida?- pregunto mi hermano.

- no tengo apetito- dije sin interés, me observo durante unos momentos.

- que te pasa isa?- pregunto preocupado.

- de que hablas?- pregunte confusa.

- bells, tu no eres de las personas que no tienen apetito, tu siempre tienes apetito- dijo mi hermano.

- pues, hoy no tengo- dije sin mas.

- lo descubriré isa- advirtió.

- has lo que quieras-

-chicos iremos de compras quienes van?- cambio de tema alice, pero en la mesa solo compartían miradas.

- que nadie ira?- pregunte yo esta ves, edward me miro y a alice y después hablo.

- si quieren las acompaño- dijo sin humor, al parecer no le gusta ir de compras.

- claro que vienes edward, jasper tu también- dijo alice.

- ¿yo?- pregunto jasper al parecer a el tampoco le gusta, emmett rió.

- que les valla bien- se burlaba?

- emmett, iras conmigo- declaro rosalie, emmett paro de reír y trago una saliva inexistente.

el almuerzo, paso con alice haciendo planes, agradecí cuando sonó el timbre, ya me dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en todo lo que alice tendría planeado. edward y yo nos fuimos juntos a la clase de biología, eso fue raro, el nunca me espera, como yo nunca lo espero a el. nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y empezó a hacerme conversación, hoy estaba raro.

- porque iras de compras con alice?- pregunto mirándome.

- tengo planeado, hacer algo con cada uno, para que me disculpen, tu estas incluido así que planea algo- dije sonriendo, quería ser su amiga aunque esa palabra no me gustaba con el.

- lo pensare, puede ser lo que sea?- sonrió.

- creo que si- dije sonriendo, no se que tenia en mente, podría ser otra pelea.

- bien, ya se que quiero- puso una sonrisa torcida, creo que era la que mas me gustaba.

- que es?- tenia curiosidad.

-te lo diré después-

toda la clase fue lo mismo, yo preguntaba que era lo que quería y el no lo decía, era absurdo en algún momento me enteraría. la clase paso y las otras horas fueron mas rápido, creo que ahora me arrepentía de no solo decir un lo siento. salí del instituto muy lentamente, ya todos me esperaban, creo que tendré que hacer algo para escaparme en el centro comercial.

- en que autos iremos?- pregunte viendo a cada quien en un auto y a nadie en el mio.

- tu iras con edward, jasper y yo- dijo alice.

- en mi auto- no pregunte, ya que no dejaría mi auto por nada.

- iremos en el volvo- dijo jasper.

- yo iré en mi auto- aclare.

- isa, deja de quejarte- hablo mi hermano.

- bien, yo iré en mi auto, quien quiera ir con migo sera recibido- camine en dirección a mi auto.

- yo voy contigo- hablo rosalie.

- bien, alguien mas?- nadie contesto- perfecto- subimos al coche rosalie y yo.

- a cuanto corre?- pregunto rose cuando encendí el auto.

- averiguamos?-

- bien- sonreí.

ya que íbamos en la carretera hacia settle, acelere el auto, íbamos a 240 k/h, habíamos pasado el limite de velocidad por mucho, espero charlie no se entere de esto, se enojaría demasiado.

- podría- paro un momento, continué yo.

- quieres conducirlo?- pregunte ya que creí que esa era su pregunta, sonrió.

- podría?-

- si, claro- lo estacione a un lado de la carretera, creo que rose y yo seremos amigas. me pase al asiento de acompañante y rose al de piloto.

al parecer a rosalie, le gustaba la velocidad, iba muy rápido, yo no conduzco tan rápido, sentía la adrenalina por mis venas, llegamos en pocas horas a settle, aprovechamos de que los chicos aun no llegaban para ir a ver a la agencia un auto para john. vimos varios autos, el que mas me gusto, fue un ferrari deportivo en color negro, a rosalie también le gusto así que decidimos que ese seria bueno para el. cuando pensábamos irnos, vi una moto BMW, era genial, no pude mas así que la compre. rosalie alago mi buen gusto, tendría que venir por el auto y la moto en un par de días. decidimos ir a buscar a los chicos que acababan de llegar.

- donde estaban?- pregunto alice.

- viendo- conteste.

- por ahí- dijo rosalie.

- bien, no importa, vamos a comprar- alice estaba emocionada.

alice entraba a cada tienda, en algunas ya hasta sabían su nombre, yo no venia a comprar, pero, alice me hacia medirme ropa, yo ya estaba cansada. mi hermano desapareció cuando entramos a la cuarta tienda, decidí perderme por un rato, así que cuando alice entro en otra tienda desvié mi camino, llegue a un restaurante de comida italiana, entre y me senté en una mesa sola. el mesero llego, pedí pasta y vino, de pronto sentí a alguien detrás, me tense pensando una excusa, ya que era un cullen.

- hola bella- su voz aterciopelada, era edward.

- hola edward- salude, que hacia aquí?

- puedo sentarme?-

- si, claro- se sentó en la silla frente a mi- tu también escapaste de alice?-

- mas bien te seguí- confeso.

- porque?- estaba confundida.

- te vi alejarte y pensé que querrías compañía- sonrió.

- oh, gracias- en eso llego el mesero con mi comida.

- desea algo joven?- pregunto el mesero.

- no gracias- contesto edward amablemente, el mesero se retiro.

- bella te puedo preguntar algo?-

- acabas de preguntar- dije sonriendo, el también lo hizo.

- algún día nos contaras tu historia?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos, me tense.

- para que quieres saberla edward?-

- solo quiero conocerte mas-

- bella te encontré, tenemos que seguir con las compras- llego alice, en verdad lo agradecí ya que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

- pero, estoy comiendo-

- bella, puedes comer mas tarde- ataco.

- bien- pedí la cuenta y salimos de ahí.

pasamos unas 3 horas mas de tienda en tienda, estoy segura que ni en los entrenamientos con john me he cansado tanto. alice me hacia medirme cada prenda de las tiendas y de cada tienda salían, mínimo 10 bolsas, ya que mucha de la ropa que había, ella ya la tenia. cuando nos dirigíamos a los autos, vi a mi hermano, estaba en una cafetería cerca de la salida, cuando me vio sonrió burlonamente. mi auto quedo mas que lleno de bolsas al igual que los otros, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_se conocen?_**

**_EPOV_**

Después de que pasamos todo el día de compras, bella decidió ir a su casa, su auto quedo hasta la madre de bolsas. " ha sido genial, vendré de compras con ella después" pensaba alice feliz, rodee los ojos, emmett pensaba algo de una pelea, no se de que se trataba, jasper de algo que compro, sugerencia de alice, rosalie algo sobre el buen gusto de bella. no se que tenia, pero no solo a mi me tenia pensando en ella, era frustran te, no lo niego, ella me gustaba y no sabia que pensaba ella. manejaba mi volvo, alice me dijo que diera vuelta en unas calles, no sabia de que se trataba, alice se puso a pensar en unas traducciones en italiano, cuando intente leer su mente.

- alice, no hagas eso?- dije frustrado.

- hacer que edward?- pregunto sonriendo, suspire, no diría nada, deje el tema.

alice siguió dándome indicaciones hasta que vi el auto de bella, mire a alice sin saber que pensar, a que veníamos?. cuando gire en la esquina para entrar a esa calle, el teléfono de jasper sonó.

- hey bella, que pasa?- algo dijo bella que no entendí- hoy? claro, estamos en tu casa- por alguna razón la voz de bella no lograba escucharla- si, bien adiós- jasper colgó. tenia una sonrisa, como si pasara algo bueno.

- paso algo?- pregunte interesado.

- no, solo cosas nuestras- dijo jasper, intente leer sus pensamientos, pero pensaba en lo que pudiera hace con alice esta noche, salí rápido de sus pensamientos, no me interesaba ver a mi hermana en poses poco presentables con mi hermano. me estacione frente a la casa de bella, ella y john estaban esperándonos fuera.

- chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verles- rieron bella y john.

- lo se, demasiado, cuanto tenemos sin vernos, 1 hora?- dijo jasper siguiendo el juego, lo que hizo que todos rieran.

- bien- dijo bella, parando de reír- y emmett?-

- oh, lo llamare- dijo alice, sacando su teléfono.

- bien, chicos vamos adentro?- ofreció bella.

- si chicos, jugamos wii mientras emmett llega y así, verán a mi hermana de malas- rió john.

- jódete john- bella le saco el dedo, no creía que bella hiciera ese tipo de cosas, definitivamente se llevaría con rosalie.

- hermana, eso no es educado de tu parte- dijo john sonriendo.

- bien, chicos vamos, hay comida echa- alice, jasper y yo gemimos de asco, bella nos tomo a jasper y a mi de los brazos y nos arrastro adentro. bella sabe que somos vampiros, no?.

- bella nosotros no..- trato de hablar jasper, pero bella no lo permitió.

- chicos, no quieren probar mi comida?- juro que derramaría lagrimas en cualquier momento, jasper y yo sonreímos como pudimos y aceptamos comer. terminamos lo que bella sirvió, alice se salvo diciendo que quería mantener su figura, terminamos la asquerosa para nosotros comida de bella, sabia a tierra, lodo o peor.

- quieren mas?- dijo bella sonriendo, juro que vi diversión es sus ojos y los de john.

- no!- casi gritamos jasper y yo al unisono

- gracias bella, estaba riquísima- termino jasper, yo solo asentí. bella y john estallaron en carcajadas, alice trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, pero pegaba pequeños brinquillos, que era difícil ocultarlo, jasper y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno entendía nada.

- chicos- bella trataba de controlar su respiración, pero le era imposible- son unos mentirosos- nos acuso.

- porque?- preguntamos jasper y yo ofendidos, bella rió aun mas fuerte.

- chicos, bella sabe que nosotros no comemos comida humana, se ha burlado de ustedes, lo siento- dijo alice ocultando su sonrisa lo mas que pudo, pero no soporto mucho ya que, también estallo en carcajadas. jasper y yo teníamos una exprecion, que si fuera otra la ocasión pagaría por ver.

- bella?- dijo jasper tranquilo.

- si jasper?- bella lo miro.

- corre- bella hizo lo que el le dijo, corrió, era rápida llego mas aya del bosque con jasper siguiéndola, los perdimos por un rato, tanto que hasta llego emmett y rosalie.

- hey chicos- dijo sonriente- y bella?- pregunto viendo en la dirección que todos veíamos.

- bella se burlo de jasper y edward, jasper intenta atraparla- dijo alice sin voltear la vista.

- como se ha burlado?- pregunto rosalie sonriendo.

- nos hizo comer comida humana- dije haciendo una cara de asco, al recordar.

- como hizo eso?- pregunto emmett con diversión.

- bella es una gran actriz, se hizo la que no sabia que eran vampiros y iba a empezar a soltar lagrimas cuando ellos le rechazaron su comida, así que ellos aceptaron- dijo john sonriente.

todos me miraban con diversión, hasta que jasper apareció cargando a una bella que se quejaba.

- ¡BÁJAME!- gritaba ella, jasper solo reía- BÁJAME, BÁJAME, BÁJAME- se seguía quejando.

- tienes que pagar bella- jasper tenia una sonría divertida en su rostro, pero sus pensamientos no me decía nada, bella se dio cuenta de la parecencia de emmett cuando pasaron a su lado.

- emmett, ayudarías a tu pequeña hermanita- dijo bella con un puchero.

- lo siento enana- dijo emmett antes de que bella gritara, ya que jasper empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡POR FAVOR!- gritaba bella con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡PIEDAD, POR FAVOR, AYUUUDAAAA!- no paraba de reír- LO PAGARAS JASPER, ES UNA PROMESA- todos reíamos de lo que bella decía- EMMETT, SI ME AYUDAS, TE DEJARE CONDUCIR MI AUTO- grito bella, todos miramos a emmett que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, camino hacia jasper y se lo quito de encima a bella.

- listo hermana- sonrió emmett, imaginándose en el auto de bella.

- juro que te besaría en este momento- dijo bella limpiando sus lagrimas- ahora vallamos al bosque, no quiero que se haga de noche y no hayamos peleado aun- pensaba preguntar de que hablaban, pero bella corrió adentran doce en el bosque, todos la siguieron, yo los seguí. ¿de que diablos hablaban?. llegamos a un pequeño prado, era hermoso, se parecía un prado que visitaba cuando me sentía deprimido, molesto o cualquiera de esos sentimientos.

- jasper, tu empiezas- de que hablaba?, jasper sonrió y corrió hacia ella, bella lo esquivo fácilmente, pero, lo tomo de un brazo y hizo que jasper cayera al suelo, ella sonreía encima de el como para que no se levantara.

- ¡GANE!- bella se levanto y dio pequeños saltos, en estos momentos me recordaba a alice. jasper trato de tomarla desprevenida, pero de nuevo bella lo esquivo, escuche a emmett john apostar, bella sonreía confiada, jasper estaba frustrado.

- que pasa jasper, te rindes?- pregunto bella burlona.

- nunca- jasper, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia bella, de pronto empezó a correr, cuando iba a llegar a bella, ella salto y cayo arriba de jasper y tomo su barbilla con ambas manos, si jalaba con fuerza la cabeza de jasper rodaría. de pronto unos pasos nos alertaron, alguien se acercaba y ese alguien olía a perro.

- jake?- pregunto bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿bella? ¿eres tu?- pregunto un chico moreno, pelo negro, corto, se veía fuerte y por su olor estoy seguro que es un metamorfo. bella corrió a abrazarlo, con migo no tenia tanta confianza.

- se conocen?- pregunto john, supongo que celando a su hermana pequeña.

- el es jake, un amigo- dijo bella contestando a su hermano- hace mucho que no te veo jake- bella se veía feliz.

- bueno, no es que tu, me busques tampoco- sonrió el tal jake.

- bella, me toca a mi- dijo emmett interrumpiendo a bella en su conversacion con su "amiguito" jake, bella suspiro.

- jake, que tal si quedamos para ir a port ángeles mañana?- pregunto bella.

- bien, paso por ti?- pregunto jake sonriendo.

- si, claro- bella le sonrió- bien seguiré jugando- le guiño un ojo a el?.

- bien, creo que debería irme- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a bella y un abrazo que ella correspondió.

- bien adiós jake-

bella prácticamente jugaba con emmett, era tan fácil para ella esquivarlo, emmett solo bufaba y de vez en cuando decía palabrotas.


	18. Chapter 18

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_Caos en el cine_**

**_BPOV_**

Jake había quedado de pasar por mi, hoy no tenia escuela, así que no había problema, me desperté temprano, me gustaba salir con amigos, pero con Alice he descartado las compras. Me bañe, tarde aproximadamente 15 minutos, tarde mucho para el gusto de John, ya que charlie salio desde muy temprano a pescar. me vestí en mi recamara, me puse unos jeans grises, una camiseta con las palabras "i love me", era una de mis favoritas, una chaqueta negra y unas botas, tenían un poco de tacón, pero, no era tan alto. Me arregle el cabello en una coleta, se veía despeinada y tenía unos cuantos mechones por fuera, pero se veía bien. Baje lista para mi desayuno, pero John no había hecho nada, busque algo que comer en el refrigerador, pero nada se me antojaba, tendré que ir a comprar comida y cosas de mi gusto, he tenido ganas de helado toda la semana, pero por flojera no he comprado.

- Hey isa, harás el desayuno?- al parecer mi hermano tenía hambre.

- nop- dije remarcando la "p".

- porque no?- pregunto intrigado.

- no hay nada de lo que quiero- me encogí de hombros y Salí de la cocina.

- isa, te vez bien, a donde iras?- dijo mi hermano analizándome.

- he quedado con Jake- camine hacia el sofá y me puse a jugar wii, Después de un rato mi hermano me hizo compañía.

- isa, porque saldrás con el tal Jake?- voltee a verlo, tenía cara seria.

- porque es mi amigo?- dije aunque más bien sonó como pregunta.

- y que hay de Edward?- parecía niño chiquito.

- John, Edward también es mi amigo-

- sabes que no hablo de eso- dijo, haciendo que parara de jugar y haciendo que le pusiera atención. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, agradecería mas tarde a quien fuera, ya que me salvo de una conversación incomoda. Fui a abrir y ahí estaban Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

- hey chicos, que pasa?- pregunte extrañada de que vinieran.

- vinimos a verlos belly bells- dijo Emmett sonriente- pero ya no me vas a saludar?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- claro que si oso- me aleje unos pasos y salte hacia él, me atrapo y me cargo hacia adentro- chicos, en cuanto su hermano el oso, decida bajarme, los saludare- dije riendo.

- bien bells- dijo Jasper sonriente, demasiado sonriente, podría asegurar que trama algo.

- chicos, que bien que nos visitan- salió mi hermano a saludar.

- si bueno, ya que algunos no lo hacen- dijo Emmett haciéndome cosquillas, al parecer se han enterado de que son mi punto débil.

- basta Emmett- dije riendo- ya bájame, tengo que saludar- dije pataleando.

- bien- me bajo de sus enormes brazos y fui a con Jasper.

- Jazz- lo abrace fuerte, el me correspondió el abrazo.

- bells, si respirara, en esto momentos no me dejarías hacerlo- dijo provocando que yo riera y me separara de él.

- ya vez, soy una chica fuerte- dije endeñando mi brazo, no sé porque pero todos rieron- chicos?- les hable.

- si bella- respondieron todos.

- no se burlen, hablo en serio- dije seria, me acerque a Edward y lo abrace- no te he saludado, hola Edward- me separe con una sonrisa.

- hola bella- tenía una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de cosas triviales, haciendo cosas graciosas, jugando wii y haciendo cosas, hasta que tocaron la puerta, ya sabía quién era, ya que él iba a venir por mi y además olía a Jake. Me levante de mi asiento y camine a la puerta, cuando la abrí efectivamente era Jake.

- Jake- lo salude con un abrazo.

- hola bella, estas lista?- eso me recordó a Bob esponja, si lo sé, soy demasiado grande para eso, pero, en mi niñez no había caricaturas ni nada parecido.

- si capitán estamos listos- dije parte de la canción, lo que provoco que Jacob estallara en risas.

- no te escucho- dijo siguiéndome el juego.

- si capitán estamos listos- grite mas fuerte.

- juro que si no dejan de cantar esa canción, dañare tu auto- me advirtió mi hermano, el por alguna razón odiaba Bob esponja, a mi me parecía divertido, cuando lo vi con mi hermano, dijo con las palabras exactas "es lo mas estúpido que he visto en mi vida", desde ese día no he podido ver a Bob.

- eres un amargado- y si poder evitarlo le saque la lengua.

- prefiero ser un amargado a ver eso- dijo volviendo su vista al televisor.

- bien, chicos se va el amor de su vida- dije mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa.

- a donde irán bella?- pregunto Emmett curioso.

- quiero ir a comer algo y al cine, porque?-

- al cine? Puedo ir?- pregunto emmett, mire a Jake y el solo asintió.

- claro Emmett, solo apresúrate que me muero de hambre- dije sobándome el estomago- quieren ir chicos?- pregunte por si acaso, a lo que John, jasper y Edward asintieron sonrientes- bien, como Emmett tuvo la idea de ir con Jake y conmigo, el pagara la entrada del cine para todos- Emmett me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo pero no reprocho.

Jake decía que fuéramos en su camioneta, los chicos no querían ir atrás, así que decidimos, Emmett conduciría mi auto, ya que yo se lo había prometido, en el iríamos, Emmett, Jake y yo, en el jeep de Emmett, irían Edward y John. Emmett puso música, me gustaba, no era mi favorita, pero, si cante junto con los chicos, el camino fue divertido, por lo menos para mi. Llegamos en poco tiempo a port angeles, baje y tome de un brazo a Emmett y del otro a Jake y los dirigí a un restaurant. Habíamos ordenado nuestra comida jake y yo cuando John llamo.

- Si John, que pasa?- conteste.

- donde están?- dijo creyéndose perdido.

- estamos en el restaurant "la bella Italia"-

- bien vamos en un momento- y corto.

Al poco rato de llamar llegaron, no me faltaba mucho por terminar mi comida, todos me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien comer, en cualquier otro momento me sentiría nerviosa de sentir que me miran cuando estoy comiendo, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera presto atención, todo el tiempo me miran en el almuerzo. Cuando por fin termine, pague la cuenta, claro, discutiendo con Jake que el pagaría, jugamos piedra, papel o tijera, y yo gane, así que pague. Cuando llegamos al cine no sabía que película ver, pero me decidí por una de terror. Emmett pago las entradas de todos, hasta la de Jake, yo compre palomitas, chocolates y refresco, Jake compro nachos, gomitas y otro refresco. Entramos a la sala cuando la película empezó, todo iba bien, yo como siempre que veo una película de este género, me asustaba por cualquier cosa y los chicos se reían de mí. Después de un rato ya no quería ver la película, tenía demasiado miedo, así que tome palomitas y se las avente a Jake, el me tiro con gomitas y estuvimos aventándonos con comida, cuando menos pensé toda la sala se aventaba con palomitas o con lo que tuvieran, de pronto toda la sala paro de tirar sus alimentos, pero emmett, jasper, John, Edward, Jake y yo, no paramos, hasta que sentimos a unos guardias sacarnos de la sala. Yo discutí que eso no era justo, hice enojar de mas al guardia y de alguna manera hizo que fuera a la cárcel. Charlie me castigara por esto.


	19. Chapter 19

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_Castigados y planeando venganza_**

**_BPOV_**

Llegamos a la estación de policías, por suerte, hoy era el día libre de Charlie, solo hay que llamar a John para que venga por mi, pedí mi llamada, ya que claro, tengo derecho a una. "espero que John no haya olvidado encenderlo después del cine" pensé. Marque su número, pero, mi inteligente hermano lo dejo apagado, ahora solo tengo 2 opciones, primera, buscar una manera de escapar, segunda, pasar toda la noche en una celda. Después de pensármelo un rato, decidí que mejor me quedaba, no quiero mas problemas con Charlie. solo había tres mujeres en mi celda, dos de ellas no parecían amigables, una al parecer la encerraron por su oficio de prostituta, yo no juzgo a las personas, pero, me veía mal, otra, parecía una busca pleitos, apostaría que por eso la encerraron, vestía muy masculina, era ruda y la ultima, ella no se parecía a ninguna de las anteriores, en realidad no sabría porque la encerraron si no me lo dice ella. Me senté en la banca, donde estaba, la que pensé, no me ocasionaría problemas.

- hola, mi nombre es samanta- saludo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- hola, mi nombre es bella- salude con una media sonrisa, ya que no sonreiría en una cárcel.

- ¿vendrán por ti?- pregunto, al parecer quería conversar, yo también, para así, no insultar a mi tonto hermano, en mi mente.

- eso espero- fue lo único que dije.

- ¿saben que estas aquí?- pregunto de vuelta.

- si, estuvieron cuando me arrestaron-

- ¿porque estás aquí?- hacia muchas preguntas.

- uno, inicie una pelea de comida en el cine, dos, insulte a un guardia de seguridad, aunque solo le dije verdades, nada lo suficientemente malo como para que me arresten- aclare- ¿y tu?- tenía esa duda.

- se supone que asesinato- se encogió de hombros, no se porque, pero eso me sorprendió, ella no parecía una asesina.

- no pareces una asesina- creo que se me salió.

- no importa que parezca, siempre buscan un culpable- al parecer, no le afectaba tanto, ir a la cárcel.

- oh- desde ahí ya no hablamos. la otra mujer, la que vestía masculino, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, en momentos como este, agradezco no leer mentes, no me gustaría saber que piensa. Ya llevaba 2 horas aquí, ¿que no pensaban venir por mi?, matare a John en cuanto lo vea, estoy siendo acosada, esa mujer cada vez se acerca más, ya no se qué hacer, mejor hubiera escapado. "¿tendré que pasar toda la noche aquí?" pensaba. Estar encerrada es lo peor, por tres razones, primera, me acosan, segunda, no hay con quien conversar, que no sea de crímenes y tercera y no por eso menos importante, mis hermanos me dejaron aquí. Cuando salga de aquí, ellos la pagaran. Deje de prestarle atención a la mujer que me miraba, enserió se la pasaba mirándome, solo me ponía incomoda y pensé en una venganza para los chicos, creo que puse total atención a mi venganza, ya que cuando Salí de mis pensamientos, se veía que ya iba a amanecer, solo falta que Charlie venga a trabajar y me saque de aquí. No se cuanto tiempo espere para que eso pasara, me sentía mal porque Charlie me viera aquí, pero, prefería eso, a pasar mas tiempo en este lugar. Cuando por fin escuche su voz, me alegre, asuste y mas emociones las cuales desconocía en estos momentos. Cuando vino a sacarnos, me vio, en su cara vi el desconcierto, la sorpresa y lo molesto que estaba, abrió la celda y nos saco a 3, la mujer que me acosaba, la que me miraba feo y a mi, yo Salí antes que la mujer que me acosaba, pero, después de la que me miraba feo, me arrepentí de querer salir mas rápido, ya que la mujer que salió después de mi me nalgueo, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y despedazarla.

- ¿porque está aquí?- pregunto Charlie al otro oficial.

- primero, inicio una guerra de comida en el cine, segundo, insulto al guardia de seguridad por sacarla de la sala- dijo como si fuera lo peor, Charlie me miro feo.

me dio mi teléfono y mis cosas, estaba enojado, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, pero bien el regaño vendría en casa, por ahora solo ahí que llamar a alguien y que venga por mi, a los chicos no los llamaría, estoy enojada con ellos, busque en mis contactos y encontré a Alice y Rosalie, llame a las dos, ya que las necesitaba para recoger el auto y la moto, John dejaría de tener auto, ahora será mío. Las chicas aceptaron venir y me dijeron que si necesitaba algo para vengarme de los chicos les dijera, eso estaría bien, solo que no había pensado muy bien que hacer. Cuando llegaron, les agradecí, ellas dijeron que no había problema. Cuando llegamos a la agencia en settle hable.

- Rosalie, ¿cual prefieres?-

- bella, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto sorprendida con mi pregunta.

- si, yo no podría conducir ambos- sonreí.

- bien, quiero el auto- Rosalie sonrió.

- bien, yo llevare la moto- me monte en ella y la encendí, esta moto seria mi bebe, claro además de mis autos.

Alice me invito a su casa, ya que ahí estarían los chicos y Charlie nos castigaría mas tarde, dijo que esme tendría comida y la verdad, me moría de hambre, así que acepte. Cuando llegamos que fue en poco tiempo, los chicos salieron, supongo que al escuchar dos autos y una moto llegar a su residencia.

- hermana, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto mi hermano burlándose, claro se quedo callado cuando vio mi nueva moto y el auto.

- te gusta mi nueva moto y mi nuevo auto?- pregunte con burla.

- bella son tuyos?- pregunto emmett sorprendido.

- claro que si emm- Rosalie y Alice solo reían de las caras que los chicos tenían.

- bella en mi defensa yo sugerí ir por ti- dijo jasper cuando me abrazo y lo dijo en un tono demasiado bajo para que los demás no lo escucharan.

- no importa jazz, estas en mi lista negra- dije en el mismo tono, jasper se alejo con cara enojada.

- bella vamos, ya esta la comida- aviso Rosalie.

- bien- las seguí, los chicos se habían quedado en shock con el auto y la moto.

- hola bella- me saludo Esme con un abrazo.

- hola Esme- sonreí.

- tienes hambre?- pregunto volviendo a la cocina.

- un poco- admití siguiéndola.

- bella- llamo Alice- ven, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte, tu ropa apesta- dijo con cara de asco.

- bien, será porque mis hermanos me dejaron en la cárcel?- lo dije demasiado alto, para que todos lo escucharan claramente.

- quizás, ahora muévete- Alice me guio a un su recamara y su baño. Tarde unos 15 minutos bañándome ya que me sentía sucia desde que la mujer me nalgueo y cinco cambiándome, estaba segura que la ropa que Alice me dio no era de ella y ni de Rosalie.

- estoy lista- Salí del baño y Alice me sentó en la silla de su tocador y peino mi cabello.

- bella, tienes un lindo cabello- alago Alice- pero deja de usar esas feas ligas en el-

- Alice, si algún día te encierran en una celda, con una mujer que se la pasa mirándote, pensando no se cuantas cosas asquerosas, no te importaría la moda en esos momentos- no iba a decir que la mujer me nalgueo, jamás.

- bien, solo por eso, lo dejare pasar- sonrió y termino con mi cabello.- listo ahora baja a comer- me dejo salir Alice.

Baje las escaleras y todos estaban abajo, John y Emmett jugando nintendo, Rosalía con una revista, Jasper y Edward hablando y Esme en la cocina, que es a donde me dirigía. Me senté en una silla cuando llegue, jasper y Edward me seguían.

- aquí tienes bella- me dio un plato de sopa verde Esme, lo que hizo que mi hambre cayera por los suelos.

- Esme, acabo de comer, solo venia a pedir ayuda en algo- dije pensando en mi venganza.

- bella, Rosalie y Alice me han dicho que no has comido, así que come- volví a ver la sopa, mi estomago rugiría en cualquier momento, pero esa sopa no se veía muy bien. Malditas me traicionan.

- hablo en serio Esme, comí antes de venir, no quería molestar- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara con verdad.

- bella, eso es mentira, ahora come- dijo Rosalie entrando a la cocina. Le di una mirada asesina de la cual ella rio y lleve la cuchara a mi boca, no sabia mal, pero el color verde arruinaba todo.

- esta rico Esme, gracias- necesitaría la receta para que comiera de esta sopa John.

- no es nada bella, es sopa de brócoli, ¿nunca la habías comido?- negué ella también lo hizo y continuo- tendrás que venir mas seguido a comer- iba a hablar pero Alice llego y me gano.

- si vendrá después de su castigo- chillo Alice, ya me había olvidado de el.

- Alice, ¿puedes dejar de recordarme que seré castigada?- ella asintió y sonrió.

La comida estaba rica, no se cuanto comí, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar mi estomago lleno y a los chicos burlándose de mi. Después de un rato, Alice me aviso que Charlie saldría temprano del trabajo y yo decidí irme, le pedí a las chicas que llevaran mis autos a casa, ya que John había llevado mi lamborghini, el me reclamo que si en que se iría y yo lo deje ahí, ya que no lo dejaría ni tocar mis autos, como tampoco dormir en mi recamara, el sufrirá. Cuando llegamos, las chicas dijeron que tenían que irse y se despidieron deseándome suerte, ya que la necesitaría. Al poco rato, llego John con cara de pocos amigos y después de 1 hora llego Charlie, tampoco venia contento.

-ISABELLA SWAN Y JOHN, BAJEN AHORA- grito Charlie.

- hola Charlie, como te…- no me dejo terminar mi pregunta.

- porque terminaste en la cárcel?- tenia la cara roja de lo enojado que estaba.

- Charlie yo no hice na…- de nuevo no me dejo terminar y John trataba de no reírse de que Charlie me interrumpiera.

- ¿nada? ¿Eso ibas a decir?, isabella fuiste a la cárcel, insultaste a un guardia-

- solo le dije sus verdades- eso hizo enojar mas a Charlie.

- estas castigada, dame tu teléfono y las llaves de tu auto- estiro la mano y yo como buena niña se los di.

- Charlie sabias que compro un nuevo auto y una moto- sonrió John, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, Charlie no tenia que saber eso.

- ¿es eso cierto isabella?- ya no tenia otra opción mas que decir la verdad así que asentí- dame todas las llaves- volvió a estirar la mano.

- pero cha…-

- dame las llaves isabella- hablo mas fuerte. Se las di.

- y tu John, también estas castigado-

- no tengo auto para que me quites Charlie- dijo John con alivio.

- dame tu teléfono- John tenia una cara, que me hubiera gustado tener una cámara y tomarle una foto. John le dio el teléfono a Charlie.

- cuídalo Charlie- dijo John, estaba a punto de llorar, si no fuera porque yo también lo estaba, me hubiera reído de el.

Charlie nos mando a la habitación, yo no deje que John entrara por 2 razones. uno estaba enojada y dos porque lloraría en cualquier momento. John tendría que acostumbrarse, por lo que el castigo durara, el dormiría en el sofá.

* * *

**chicas me siento deprimida, ya casi no dejan reviews, dejen mas pliss, alegrenme el dia no sean malas :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_Venganza a John_**

**_BPOV_**

Había pasado una semana, desde que estoy castigada, en esa semana me la pase actuando normal, John sabia que me vengaría, siempre que me hace algo, el lo recibe y multiplicado, por ahora solo me quede con su auto, pero, el no sabía que era suyo, además no lo he disfrutado gracias a Charlie, dijo que me daría un mes de castigo. Hoy sería el día de mi venganza hacia John, Alice quería estar aquí, ya que dijo que serviría, me dio una cámara mini, la ocultaría en la computadora, así John no la vería, pero eso sería en la tarde, ya que hoy ahí instituto.

- bella, Edward a llego, baja ahora- gritaba John. Edward ha estado recogiéndonos desde el castigo.

- espérenme un minuto- grite, sabiendo que no es necesario, me mire de nuevo en el espejo asegurando que todo estuviera bien y baje para encontrarme a un Edward sonriente.

- hola bella, te vez hermosa- me alago, yo sonreí avergonzada, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos.

- hola Edward, tu también luces bien- me acerque y lo abrace en forma de saludo.

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto mi hermano asqueado, por nuestro saludo.

- sí, claro- Edward salió de la casa, dejándome salir primero, y después cerrar.

El camino conversamos libremente, habíamos tenido más confianza desde que me castigaron, por lo menos algo bueno tenia. Cuando llegamos al instituto los chicos aun me pedían disculpas, Rosalie y Alice me contaron que John les dijo a los chicos que yo me vengaría, pero, tenía que darles tiempo, iría por la cabeza de cada uno e iniciaría con John. Las primeras clases fueron extrañas, las chicas me preguntaban algo sobre un cirujano y una liposucción, yo estaba furiosa, ¿creían que yo era operada?. Esto solo lo podía hacer una persona, John. A la hora del almuerzo, entre a la cafetería con todas las chicas siguiéndome, ¿que no tenían cosas que hacer?, mi hermano volteo a verme, trato de ocultar su risa, fue el, lo sabia. La únicas clases entretenidas habían sido historia con emmett y jasper que aunque me hacia la enojada, ellos me hacían reír, otra fue biología con Edward, el y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, hablábamos de cualquier cosas y otra clase que tampoco fue aburrida fue gimnasia, Mike y tayler, por alguna razón querían llamar mi atención, además de otros cuantos chicos, eso era raro, pero divertido. Cuando el colegio termino Edward nos llevo a casa, me despedí de el con un abrazo como siempre y fui a la cocina, en el almuerzo no había comido por culpa de John y sus tontas bromas. Me prepare un sándwich y una malteada de chocolate, John me observo durante un buen rato, hasta que lo enfrente.

- que quieres John?- estaba irritada.

- me preguntaba, si querías hacerme comida- dijo John como si fuera muy simple.

- la respuesta es no- dije sonriendo.

- vamos bells, me has castigado suficiente no dejándome dormir en tu recamara, me duele la espalda- dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia atrás.

- te recuerdo que la culpa es tuya John- dije mas para convencerme a mi.

- isa, ya he aprendido, enserio- dijo haciendo cara de perrito, de la cual yo me reí.

- bien, sándwich?- dije poniéndome de pie.

- si por favor- sonrió- te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana?-

- no lo suficiente- sonreí.

- pues te lo diré mas seguido, eres la mejor hermana- me abrazo.

John y yo comimos juntos, después de eso, fui a mi computadora, active mi broma para dentro de una hora y me puse a jugar un juego que enserio era difícil, dure media hora y empecé a maldecir, mi hermano cayo en la trampa, se acerco a ver que era lo que hacia además de escuchar música.

- isa, puedo jugar?- no podía ceder o se daría cuenta.

- no yo estoy jugando- dije de mal humor volviendo a intentar.

- por favor isa, déjame jugar- bien falta poco.

- está bien, un juego John- el sonrió.

- bien- le pase los auriculares y el asiento a John.

Le pedí mas de 5 veces el juego a John el cual trataba de pasar una bola por un camino sin tocar los lados, John fallaba mucho, cuando iba a pasar el tercer nivel apareció la imagen de la niña del exorcista, John grito al mismo tiempo que daba un salto, cuando se tranquilizo, me siguió por toda la casa gritando.

- ME LAS PAGARAS ISABELLA CONNOR SWAN- yo solo corrí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí, mas tarde saldría por el video de John.


	21. Chapter 21

_**PRUEBAS DEL AMOR**_

_**perdonar?**_

_**BPOV**_

Estuve en mi habitación hasta que charlie llego, claro,aunque solo salí a recoger mi vídeo de john, estaba mas que enojada ya que john rompió mi puerta, ¿porque la rompió? porque le hice esa pequeña broma, ahora no tendré privacidad. charlie se molesto un poco, pero claro, a john no lo castiga, ya casi pasaba el mes de mi castigo, ya tenia una venganza para los chicos.

- bells, puedo pasar?- john ha tratado todo el día de que lo perdone.

- isa, por favor- le tenia la ley del hielo, hasta nuevo aviso.

- isabella, me perdonas- john entro en mi habitación.

- SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN JOHN- grite, no me gusta que rompan mis cosas.

- bella, no grites- se llevo sus manos a los oídos.

- belly bells, por favor, ya se, si te hago tu comida favorita, me perdonas?- eso era tentador, pero no me podría manipular tan fácilmente.

- bien, te haré el desayuno- salio de mi habitación, sonreí, yo nunca dije que lo perdonaría.

me bañe y cambie, tenia planeado salir, hoy no tenia clases y si me quedo en casa moriré de aburrimiento. cuando salí me esperaban unos ricos waffles, me los comí lentamente, ya que después de que john viera que sigo enojada, no me hará desayuno de nuevo.

- ¿vas a salir?, sabes que charlie no te dejara, el confía en ti y no creo que sea correcto que aproveches que el esta de pesca para...- mi hermano me empezó a sermonear, la verdad deje de escucharlo cuando pregunto "¿vas a salir?"

- ISABELLA- no entiendo porque grita, lo escucho perfectamente.

- ¿QUE?- grite yo también, me asusto su grito.

- ¿a donde iras?- conozco el porque de esa pregunta y el no iría conmigo.

- NO. TE. IMPORTA.-dije separando las palabras.

- isa, creí que ya volvíamos a la confianza- dijo con un puchero.

- nunca dije que te perdonara- desvié la mirada.

- te hice tu desayuno favorito y dijiste que me perdonarías- dijo ofendido.

- aclaración, tu dijiste que yo te perdonaría, si tu me hacías el desayuno- dije terminando mis waffles.

- isabella- solo había 2 opciones para que dijera mi nombre completo.

1) me quería molestar ya que sabe que no me gusta.

2) esta molesto.

es mas probable la segunda opción, aunque bueno ya lo ha dicho mas de una vez, así que, no importa. ayer descubrí donde escondía charlie las llaves de mis autos, fui a su escondite y tome las de la moto, john no me vio, eso es suerte, salí de casa y fui a mi pequeña bebe, me monte en ella y la encendí, era tan genial volver a estar así.

- te extrañe pequeña- se me salio ese comentario.

- isabella, ¿ahora hablas sola?, me preocupas- dijo negando con la cabeza- hablare con el doctor carlisle, haber que me recomienda- sonrió burlonamente, yo también le sonreí, pero con maldad.

- tu hablas con el y yo no me cansare de burlarme de ti- el me miro por unos segundos en lo que pareció pensarlo, de ahí ya no dijo nada malo.

- sabes hermana, deberías aprender a perdonar- dijo john, al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron pensar.

- ¿sabes?, yo no conozco el perdón, john- sonreí maliciosamente.

- deberías, yo te he perdonado un montón de veces-

- no recuerdo de que me has perdonado, siempre que te he echo algo me has echo alguna broma o algo- el se puso a pensar también en eso de en que me ha perdonado.

- bien en este momento no lo recuerdo, pero se que lo he echo- sonrió, algo tramaba, estoy segura.

- creo que pagaras mi puerta- dicho eso salí de ahí.

maldito john, estuve todo mi camino a port ángeles pensando en el perdón, quizás debería perdonar, pero a el no, tendré que pensarlo muy bien. fui al cine, vi una película, que no supe ni de que trato por estar tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, esto es lo peor, john planeo esto, sabe que cuando dice algo con verdad me dejara pensando. saliendo del cine, que solo sirvió para gastar dinero, me dirigí al centro comercial, quería algo en que pensar, no importa si pensaba en algo desagradable, tenia que dejar de pensar en la palabra esa, ¿perdonar? quizás lo intente.

* * *

**chicas, se que me he retrasado un poco en actualizar, pero cuando intentaba escribir mi mente se encontraba con una pared, estaba en blanco y cuaando sabia mas o menos como queria que quedara mi mama tenia la lap, ahora se pone a ver series japonesas, no es que no me guten, antes veia ( aunque mas en anime, ella ve las series de personas) pero ella pasa todo el dia viendolas, es encerio, ha llegado a ver toda una serie en un dia, pero bueno se que no quieren mis excusas, pero aun asi se las doy. TT_TT dejan review? si o no, espero que si U.U**


	22. Chapter 22

**_PRUEBAS DEL AMOR_**

**_tarde con edward_**

**_BPOV_**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial, cuando choque con alguien, era edward, no se como no sentí antes su olor, pero bien, el me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, porque tenia que ser tan sexy eso no es justo.

- lo siento edward, no te vi- hable al fin.

- no hay problema bella, ¿que haces aquí? pensé que aun estarías castigada- dijo pensativo.

- lo estoy, pero estar en casa todo el día en un fin, es pecado- negué y ambos sonreímos.

- si supongo que lo es, caminamos?- ofreció.

- no vienes con alguien?- el nunca va al centro comercial.

- no, me escape- rió burlón.

- eso es bueno, a veces ayuda- empece a caminar con el siguiéndome.

hablamos de muchas cosas, claro de todo, pero cuando pasamos por una tienda me detuve, edward estaba extrañado, pero cuando vio en la dirección en la que veía, me miro raro, lo tome del brazo y entramos a la tienda, era lo mas genial que había visto, fue amor a primera vista, entramos y lo compre, en parte porque yo lo quería y otra parte seria bueno para asustar a john. edward me veía como extraño, no supe que era hasta que me di cuenta, no lo había soltado, pero el nunca me dijo que lo soltara o hizo algo, así que decidí no soltarlo aun.

- bella, ¿porque esa compra?- pregunto edward, extrañado.

- ha sido amor a primera vista- me encogí de hombros y el sonrió.

- bella, tienes gustos extraños- sonrió al igual que yo.

- bien, te la presto cuando quieras- reí al ver la cara de edward.

- creo que paso- de pronto sonrió- oh discos, vamos- me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. eso me gustaba.

- ¿que hay?- había un montón de clásicos, era genial.

- la mayoría de los que están aquí me gustan- dijo edward observando y tomando unos cuantos.

- entonces podríamos hacer una gran compra- exclame divertida.

- tengo muchos de los que aquí hay- se encogió de hombros.

- bien entonces haré que mi pequeño amigo te visite- sonreí edward solo me observo.

- sabes bella me gustas- dijo, pero al darse cuenta de que lo dijo se volteo, creo que tuvo vergüenza.

- tu también me gustas- dije sonriendo el me miro y me sonrió de vuelta.

esa tarde fue especial, ¿edward a que se refería con su me gustas? ¿sabrá a lo que me refiero con el "tu también me gustas"?trate de no torturarme mas con esas preguntas. edward no me soltó la mano en toda la tarde, era muy lindo, compramos un par de cosas y fuimos a que yo tomara algo en starbucks.

- ¿en que piensas?- pregunto edward frustrado al no poder leer mi mente.

- cosas aburridas y sin sentido, no te gustaría saber- me encogí de hombros.

- siempre he querido saber bella- dijo mirándome y por alguna razón abrí mi bocota.

- bien, pienso que esta tarde contigo ha sido fantástica- y por alguna razón de los cielos, no me sonroje al decirlo.

- eso es bueno- sonrió edward.

- supongo que lo es- seguimos hablando hasta terminar mi café.

- cuando salimos de satarbucks, nos dirigimos a mi motocicleta, después de recogerla, fuimos a su auto para ir a casa, yo iba delante y el detrás, esa tarde había sido divertida, edward llevaba a mi nuevo amor, me costo convencerlo, pero con decirle que le mostraría mi lugar especial el acepto, mi lugar especial es un prado, le he hablado mucho de el, siempre ha querido conocerlo, pero nunca hemos ido, le dije que ya que no este castigada iremos y el acepto.

cuando llegamos a casa, por mi mala surte, charlie había llegado, ahora tendré que explicar todo, esto solo me pasa a mi y mi maldita suerte.

* * *

**lo se es corto, pero, se merece un review, aunque sea pongan uno en el que digan que soy una mierda XD las quiero por leer mis locuras :)**


End file.
